


All About Steve Rogers

by tobiosbae



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: .....or is he having PTSD?!, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Black Butler, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Angels, BAMF Tony, Bromance, Brotp, CA:CW SPOILERS, Clint loses a bet to Tony, De-Aged Steve Rogers, Demon!Tony Stark, Drabbles, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone loves Steve, Everyone's Steve-sexual!, F/M, Favoritism, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, James William Rogers - OC (child of Peggy and Steve), Jock!Steve Rogers, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mean Girls, Multi, Natasha and Steve are bros, Nerdy!Bruce Banner, Nick has a favorite, Oblivious!Steve Rogers, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Pick-Up Lines, Pinning!Clint Barton, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Possible trigger in chapter 34, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy!Jarvis, Slap Hands Game, Steve Can Curse, Steve Rogers is a Butler, Steve Rogers works at a grocery store, Steve has a bubble butt, Storyteller! Bucky Barnes, Superhusbands (Marvel), either way TW just in case, like Steve's having a panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles and ficlets that have Steve in it, no matter the situation. ^.^</p><p>Previously known as: Snippets of Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Gotta Love Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Tony goes Mean Girls on Steve's fine-ass.
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line break

Steve was on his final lap around Central Park when he hears the revving of a car. He looks over and sees a red Bugatti Veyron, and he instantly knows the driver. Tony Stark. He sees the driver window rolling down, and Tony sticking his head out. 

A crowd starts to form around them taking pictures with their cellphones.

Steve sighs and jogs over to Tony when the man began to honk his car's horn. Tony merely winks at Steve before placing his designer sunglasses back on his face. "Get in Spangles, we're going shopping." 

Steve laughs because he understood that reference. He goes around the beautiful looking car and straps in. Tony waves a hand out the window to the onlookers and speeds off. 

XDXDXDXD 

As they search through a rack of clothes Tony pulls out a red stripped shirt with a chest pocket. "This is so fetch!" Steve snickers before grabbing the shirt and chucks it somewhere. "Tony, stop trying to make fetch happen! It's not going to happen!"

The both look at each other before bursting out in laughter. They continue to look for clothes and quote Mean Girls as the day goes on.


	2. Lookin' Good, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's dressed to impress, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of the first story.

Steve's wearing his new set of clothes that Tony had bought for him. He didn't want to spend Tony's money, but Tony had insisted that his wardrobe was,"Atrocious, Cap. I can't even believe you were allowed out into the public looking like a grandpa." Steve knew that Tony was only teasing, but it didn't hurt any less because he was rather comfortable in his "grandpa clothes". 

But, c'est la vie. 

He, as confidently as he could, struts (as Tony would say) into the communal living where he _knew_ his teammates were at. As soon as he enters the room, it gets quite. Steve, losing all confidence, bashfully stuffs his hands in his pant's pockets and hunches a bit to look smaller. 

He distinctly hears a low whistle. He snaps his head up (when had he lowered his head?) and sees Tony giving him a shit-eating grin. His cheeks get a dust of pink, and so does the tip of his ears. 

"Lookin' good, Mon Capitaine." Tony states smugly.

Tony's comment causes a rush of compliments sent Steve's way. Steve pulls at the edge of his shirt to rid it of invisible wrinkles. 

Steve mumbles,"I don't really look **that** good, guys." 

Natasha stands up and makes her way towards Steve. She stops a foot away and scrutinizes Steve. "Steve," she says slowly," you look fine. In both senses of the word." Steve's face, ears, and neck flames up in a brilliant red color. "Thanks." He says hesitantly.

Natasha sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Steve, you're currently wearing a loose-fitting blue t-shirt, that brings out your eyes, with two buttons undone," she swats away Steve's hands that were going to button-up the two out of three buttons undone,"and you're wearing low-rising dark-wash jeans that accents your ass very well," Steve's blush gets darker as Natasha goes on," and your blue and gray Supras' shoes look fantastic. So, stop being timid because _you_ are motherfucking fine." 

Steve opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. Before Steve can say anything Tony laughs loudly, walks towards them, and fists bumps with Natasha. "I couldn't say it better myself."

"Aye," Thor boisterously says,"Captain, you look as Darcy would say,'You are a beautiful man, and I want your babies.'" A silence befalls them before Thor continues,"Was that not correct? I merely suggest that the Captain's looks are exceptional." Clint gives a mock-cough and says,"And, that you want his babies."

Thor shrugs nonchalantly. "It would be an honor to house the Captain's babies." The room goes quite again, and this time it's Bruce who breaks it. "Anyway, Steve, you look great." Clint nods his head in agreement. 

Tony side-glances at Bruce then looks back at Steve. He lets his eyes roam Steve's figure. "You look **very** good, Steve." 

"Woah," Clint goes while holding up his hands," rewind, Stark, no offense at all, but are you gay for Steve?" Tony huffs and stares at Clint. "Possibly, but I'll have you know that I'm bisexual, okay. And, I give credit to were credit is due. Besides, Steve could make any straight male turn gay if he bats his eyelashes at'em." 

Everyone nods their head in agreement. "Clint," Tony says," are _you_ Steve-sexual?" Clint gives Tony a sly smirk,"Possibly." 

"We're all Steve-sexual!" Tony proudly announces. 

Natasha pats Steve on the back as he hides his face in his hands in embarrassment and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's shirt is based off of [this](http://fangirlydotcom.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/img_2693.jpg). And, Steve's Supras' shoes is based off [this](http://stylefrizz.com/201404/10-fashion-items-identified-captain-america-winter-soldier/).


	3. New-fangle Whazzit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't seem to figure out his new phone, so he goes to Tony for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors

Steve is currently in his pajamas sitting in the middle of his bed fiddling with his phone. (It's quiet late, and he isn't tired yet.) Tony gave it to him earlier that day because his old one was,"A dinosaur and reflects badly on me, Cap. I invent phones and you, Capsicle, are getting one of _my_ phones because even **you** could work it." 

So, here he is working on figuring out his brand new phone that isn't even out yet. 

Steve's furrows his brows and sighs heavily. No matter what Tony says he just couldn't work the phone. "Jarvis," Steve says with a tone of defeat,"is Tony busy?" 

"No, Captain, sir is not busy." An amused Jarvis replies back. 

Could an A.I. even be amused? Steve shakes his head to rid himself of his silly thoughts. 

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"I live to serve."

Steve cringes at Jarvis' comment. Jarvis wasn't wrong, but it still felt wrong to Steve to have someone ready to wait on him 24/7. Steve runs a hand through his hair and asks,"Is Tony in his lab?" 

"Yes. Sir is in his lab." Jarvis states.

"And, he isn't busy, right?"

"Yes, Sir is not busy."

There's that amused tone again. Steve chuckles a bit because even though Jarvis does "live to serve", as he had put it, Steve still likes to think of them as friends than as master and servant. (Yes, he knows he isn't Jarvis' master, but he still feels like it when he orders Jarvis to do things for him.) 

"Again, thank you."

"Again, as well, I live to serve."

"Yeah, I know bu-"

"The sentiment hasn't gone unnoticed, Captain. Now, to Sir's lab, correct?"

"Yep, thanks." Steve says happily. He wasn't surprised when Jarvis hadn't replied back, but instead followed Steve's order once he entered the elevator located in the communal living room. 

The elevator dings and Steve steps off. He walks over and enters his passcode which makes the door slide open. The once loud music of AC/DC is now background noise. 

"Jarvis, what the hell?" Tony grunts. Before Jarvis could say anything Steve cuts in. "Sorry, Jarvis said you weren't busy. Should I come back later?" Tony swivels around in circles on his swivel chair and promptly stops to look at Steve. "Nah, it's alright, Spangles. I was just thinking of ideas to do for new projects, nothing too big. Pull up a chair, Cappuccino." 

Steve rolls his eyes at Tony's endless supplies of nicknames. He grabs another swivel chair and sits by Tony. He takes out his phone and shows it to Tony.

"No givesies backsies, Cap."

"Tony."

"Yeah."

"How do you work this new-fangle whazzit?"

Tony bursts out in hysterical laughter that he falls off his chair and continues to laugh on the floor. He clutches his sides and proceeds to roll on the floor. He wipes away a few stray tears and lifts his head up from the floor to look at Steve. "Oh my god, did you really just say that?!"

Steve looks down at his feet, and then looks at Tony. "Yes."

Tony cracks up again and in between laughs he says, "Wow, holy shit!" 

After that, Tony proceeded to teach Steve how to work his "new-fangle whazzit".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is such a grandpa! xD


	4. Pick-up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint loses a bet with Tony. Now, he has to tell Steve crappy pick-up lines and hopes he gets it. He's got a long day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line break

Clint grumbles as he makes his way to the gym where he's sure Steve would be. Fuck, he can't believe he's doing this. He can still hear Tony's snickering and telling him to get to it because they didn't have all day and that he'll be watching from the security cameras, eating popcorn, and laughing his ass off. Dammit! Why did he have to lose that goddamn bet.

Earlier That Evening (Precisely at 1:13 P.M) 

Clint and Tony are sitting on the floor in the communal living room. They're playing Mario Carts Wii version. They each made jerky movements to beat the other. Clint, abruptly, stands up and fist pumps into the air and points at Tony. "Ha, loser! You ate my freakin' dust!" Tony scowls, he too stands up and jabs at Clint's chest. "I bet I could beat you, hands down."

Clint gives Tony a cheeky smile. "Are you asking for a rematch, loser?"

Tony growls angrily. "Yes, I am. If your confident you'll beat me _this_ time then you have nothing to worry about."

Clint pretends to rub at an imaginary beard in thought. "What are the stakes?"

A mischievous smirk appears on Tony's face. "Loser has to tell Steve crappy pick-up lines until he gets that the loser is _speaking_ to him in pick-up lines."

Clint rubs his hands together as if he was a villain with too much moisturizer on his hands. "Alright, you got yourself a deal. I hope you know your pick-up lines."

Tony just smiles at Clint with determination in his eyes. "I think it's **you** who has to know their pick-up lines and not me."

They immediately start to play the game and like every time the game finishes: someone shouts in glee while the other grumbles. 

Tony shouts in glee. "SUCK IT, LOSER!"

Clint grumbles,"Shut the fuck up, Stark!"

Tony snickers smugly and says,"Get to it Barton, we don't have all day. I'll be watching from the security cameras and eating popcorn while laughing my fabulous ass off." 

With a scowl on his face Clint wonders off to find Steve with the help of Jarvis.

Present Time (Precisely 1:45 P.M)

Clint motivates himself and walks confidently into the gym where Steve's pounding the shit out of a punching bag. "Hey, Cap." He yells out. He sees Steve stop mid-punch and turns to face him. 

Clint wavers in his confident steps but reluctantly continues his trek to Steve. 

"Yes, Clint." Steve politely (as ever) asks.

Clint stops about two feet away and rubs the back of his neck. Steve waits patiently (god, this guy has the patience of a saint) for his reply. 

Clint coughs into a fist and awkwardly shuffles his feet. "Were you in the Boy Scouts?"

Steve gives Clint a confused look and as he was opening his mouth to answer but Clint cuts in. "Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot."

Steve tilts his head, continuing to look at Clint in the eyes. "Umm, no I wasn't in the Boy Scouts- as much as Tony assumes I have, but I do know how to make a heart knot." 

Steve pats Clint on the back before turning back to his punching bag. He looks over his shoulder and inquires,"Is that all?" Clint nods his head and stalks out the gym. If Steve had looked closely he would have noticed a small tint of pink blossom on Clint's cheeks.

Clint's just realized why Tony calls Steve "Captain Oblivious" sometimes.

XDXDXDXD

His second attempt happens fifteen minutes later in a hallway when Steve was headed for the kitchen. Clint stops Steve by grabbing his wrist and successfully halting his movements. 

"Clint?" Oh god, there's that head tilt and confusion written on Steve's face. (How in the world does he look like a fucking puppy? How?!) Clint quickly brings out a pen and a small notebook. 

"Hi, I'm writing a phone book, can I have your number?" 

Steve's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing. No, Clint wasn't sweating bullets from being under Captain (FUCKING) America's gaze. "Clint, don't you already have my number?" 

Clint begins to mumble out,"Well, yeah, I do but umm this is just in case I lose your number." Steve nods at Clint's answer and grabs the pen and small notebook and writes his number down. Steve hands back the pen and small notebook back to Clint. "That all."

"Yep, thanks." Fuck, he can't do this much longer or he'll die in embarrassment.

XDXDXDXD 

His third attempt happens twenty-five minutes later in the kitchen where Steve is currently reading the newspaper. (Shut up, Tony! The newspaper is just as good as the online ones.) 

Clint enters the kitchen and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. He thought he should grab a banana but that might be pushing it a little. He sits himself right next to the unsuspecting Steve, who's humming...the national anthem? (America's golden boy, everyone!) 

Clint turns to Steve and bites a chunk from the red apple. Steve gives him a side-glance before going on with his reading. Clint musters up his most flirtatious smile. 

"What's a nice guy like you doing with a body like that?"

Steve sets the newspaper and bodily turns to Clint. 'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!,' Clint thinks, ready to bolt at any hostile movements Steve might make. (But, come one it's Steve. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless he has to.) They have a stare down, and Steve finally breaks it by returning to his newspaper. "I thought you knew about the necessities to get the serum. I _had_ to be a nice guy to get a body like mine, as you so put it." Clint slumps and breathes out a,"Yeah, I knew. I just thought I should ask you again just for clarification."

"Any time, Clint."

Ugh, he's got to work on his skills with pick-up lines.

XDXDXDXD

His fourth attempt happens forty minutes later in the communal living room. Steve's sitting on the couch sketching random doodles. Clint walks up to him with swagger he knew he was displaying well. Clint stops right in front of Steve and stupidly points to his eyebrows.

Steve stops he sketching to look up at Clint. Clint swears that if Steve doesn't get this than he'll be doing this all day.

"They’re called "eyebrows" cus my eyes are browsin your fine ass."

Steve flushes a bit and goes back to sketching. "Thanks, Clint. But, I think we already had this conversation about my 'fine ass'."

Clint drops on to the couch besides Steve and sits motionless. "I'm aware."

Steve just hmms back.

Clint tries his hand at it again five minutes later. "Have you been to my yard?" Steve, in return, scrunches up his brows in complete and utter confusion. And, before Clint could finish his pick-up line Steve states,"I don't understand that reference, and I know for a fact that's some type of reference, and we don't have a yard, Clint." Clint sighs sadly and runs his hands down his face. "Of course you don't." He sourly mutters. Steve just stares at him in confusion once more until Clint waves it off.

"Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah."

"I make the best milkshakes, you want a try?"

"Sure, thanks, Clint." 

Clint slowly makes his way to the kitchen to make his milkshakes. He'll get Steve next time....hopefully.

XDXDXDXD

His sixth attempt happens an hour and thirty-six minutes later in a battle. Dr. Doom probably thought it was a lovely day to release his Doom bots to create havoc.

As the Avengers destroy every Doom bot Clint secures a private line to Steve.

"Cap." He fires an arrow at an approaching Doom bot's head from Steve's right flank. 

"Yes," Steve grunts as he swings his shield into two more Doom bots ,"Hawkeye."

"You know what would go good on your hot dog?" Clint asks while shooting more arrows at Doom bots. "Um, ketchup." Steve answers simply. 

Clint splutters for a moment and says, "No, mayo would." Clint can practically hear the disgust in Steve's voice. "But, I don't like mayo on my hot dog." 

Clint sighs,"Wanna grab hot dogs after this?" Steve's answers with enthusiasm,"Sure." 

No, seriously, fuck you Captain Oblivious and your ways of being an adorable grown man. (FUUUUUUUUUUCK!)

XDXDXDXD

His seventh and final attempt (No, forget you Stark!) happens two hours and fifteen minutes later and once again in the kitchen. Both, Steve and Clint are wet from the showers they took after the battle. Clint is scrummaging through the refrigerator, and Steve's eating a ham sandwich with mayo and pickles. (How ironic that Steve's eating a sandwich with mayo!) 

Clint pulls out a cucumber and hides it behind his back. He taps Steve's shoulder to gain his attention. Steve looks over with his cheeks puffed out and stuffed with food. Clint chuckles a bit and presents the cucumber. 

"Boy if you were a vegetable you'd be a _cute_ cumber."

Steve swallows his food and barks out in laughter. "Wow, that's the cheesiest one yet." He says in between laughs. Clint goes motionless, and his eyes go wide. "What do you mean 'the cheesiest one yet'?" Steve settle down his laughter while placing his sandwich back on the plate. "Clint, you've been giving me crappy pick-up lines _all_ day. Did you really think I wouldn't have noticed because pick-up lines weren't just invented in this era."

Clint groans and slams his head on the table. Steve gives a startled yelp. 

"Clint!"

"You, sir, are one hell of an actor then because I thought you weren't even picking up any of my lines."

Steve laughs a bit and pats Clint's back. "At first I thought you were being you, so I didn't give it much thought until the fifth attempt, and then I knew you were doing it on purpose, but I don't know why."

Clint peaks at Steve and says one word. (Actually a name but still a word.) "Tony." Steve gives an oh before poking at Clint's head. "Elaborate for me, please." (The ever polite Steve Rogers, people.) 

"I lost a bet, so I had to tell you crappy pick-up lines," 

"Indeed, they were crappy," Steve interrupts.

Clint continues,"and had to keep telling you them until you understood what I was doing by going 'Are you using pick-up lines with me?' or just by the expression of realization in your face." 

"Well," Steve starts," if it matters to you I thought it was funny and **sweet**. So, I have something to tell you, Clint."

It's finally Clint's turn to tilt his head in confusion. "Shoot, Cap."

Steve stands up and grabs what's left of the remaining sandwich. He walks over to a corner leaving a bewildered Clint in the kitchen. 

"Your so sweet, your giving me cavities." Steve winks once and leaves Clint to turn a bright red and a spluttering mess.

Who knew Steve Rogers knew how to tell a pick-up line.

XDXDXDXD 

Tony sat in his room watching every attempt Clint made, even heard the private conversation between Clint and Steve during battle. He couldn't stop laughing, and is sure that he will die from it. A new wave of laughter erupts when he sees Steve use a pick-up line on Clint and leaves him to go through the shock of being flirted with Captain America. 

"Spangles, you are one smooth motherfucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to much fun writing this. XD Most of the pick-up lines can be found [here](http://www.jokes4us.com/pickuplines/pickuplinesforgirls.html). And, the pick-up line Steve uses can be found [here](http://www.jokes4us.com/pickuplines/sweetpickuplines.html).


	5. Sleep-deprived Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's running on 45 minutes of sleep and so is Bruce, but what happens when Tony feels like bugging Bruce? Chaos, that's what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line Break

It's three in the morning, and Tony saunters into Bruce's lab with a skip to his step. (Yes, Bruce had his own lab, and no, it's not because Tony's intolerable to work with, but Bruce just needed his own space, is all.) 

"Hey, Bruce." Tony states with an energetic tone. (God, it's much to early in the morning for Bruce to deal with a giddy Tony, but it's to be expected when your best friends with Tony Stark. Especially, when both ((mad)) scientists had only forty-five minutes to sleep because their individual projects were to important to stop and sleep. Sleep's for the weak anyway as Tony would say to Bruce.) 

Bruce grunts at Tony's energetic statement, continuing to look through a microscope at Steve's DNA. (Bruce wanted to see if Steve's DNA could tell him what was used in the super-soldier serum, but he isn't getting anything at all.) 

"Bruce-y!!" Tony practically shouts out while draping himself over Bruce's back. Bruce just flinches slightly and goes back to work and completely ignores Tony. 

Tony pouts like a child sent to the naughty corner because Bruce isn't paying attention to him. His sleep-deprived mind conjures up the idea to annoy the crap out of Bruce until he pays attention to him. He thinks his plan is full proof, but he's forgetting that Bruce is also working with a sleep-deprived mind as well and can't control his actions. 

Oh well, what could go wrong? Tony's a genius after all.

Tony -the genius, remember- decides to blow a raspberry onto the back of Bruce's neck. Bruce spazzes out and manages to detach Tony from his back. He angrily growls and mutters profanities at Tony as he wipes the back of his neck . 

Tony tries a different tactic but still going with his original plan. He starts to poke Bruce on his left shoulders. He just gets another twitch from Bruce. 

Tony pathetically whines and goes on with his poking." _Bro_ -ce!" 

Bruce smacks Tony's hand and goes back to studying Steve's DNA. Tony whimpers, rubbing his hurt hand. "Science bro!" Tony yells out, firmly poking Bruce's cheek. 

Bruce, finally, cracks. He slams his hands on the table and turns to look at Tony. "What?!" He seethes. Tony notes that Bruce is lookin' a little green, but he carries on. He pokes Bruce's cheek roughly, smiling cheekily at Bruce. "Hi."

Bruce flips his shit because soon enough he starts to look less like Bruce and more like Hulk. Tony just stands there watching Bruce's transformation with a silly smile plastered on his face. It isn't until the Hulk's breathing heavily in his face that his sleep-deprived mind fully wakes up. Tony's eyes go wide as saucer plates; he darts out the lab and runs for his life. He's screaming like a grown man shouldn't be screaming like. The Hulk is right on his tail yelling out,"HULK POKE YOU, NOW! HULK POKE YOU INTO THE GROUND!" 

XDXDXDXD

Steve's on his way to Bruce's lab. He knows its pretty early in the morning, but he couldn't get a wink of sleep so he thought he should make himself useful to Bruce by answering any questions he can. 

Steve stumbles back when something slams into him. He looks down to see a wide-eyed Tony. "Tony-" He's cut off when Tony quickly stands up and runs away. Steve watches Tony run away and looks back to see the Hulk barreling down the hallway. He braces himself for an impact, but the Hulk bypasses him and goes after Tony. Steve rubs at his eyes before finally shrugging his shoulders and going back to his room (floor). He suddenly felt quite tired. 

(No one should have to deal with this bullcrap so early in the morning. Steve sure wasn't going to. He'll come back later, _much_ later.) 

The tower was quiet with the exception of Tony's screaming and a Hulk's roaring. 

"HELP ME!"

"ROOOOAAAR!"

Peaceful, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro-ce is a nickname that I conjured up for Bruce. It's a combination of Bro and Bruce. ^_^


	6. Slap Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve are just playing a game of slap hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors

Natasha and Steve are sitting on the beige carpeted floor in Natasha's living room. They're staring intently at one another with narrowed eyes. Both of them are sitting with their legs crossed. Currently, shit is getting real. (As Clint tends to phrase an intense situation.) 

They're playing a game of slap hands, and Natasha's doing the slapping. Steve's hands lay gently on top of Natasha's palms. He waits anxiously for Natasha to make her move, but when he _thinks_ she's going to make a move she **doesn't**. A bullet of sweat runs down his face.

Natasha quirks a brow when she notices the bullet of sweat and watches it drop to the floor. "Getting a little anxious, Steve? Hmm." Natasha says smugly. Steve gave her an irritated 'shut-up-and-play-the-game' look. She snorts and becomes serious again. 

The stare off wages on. 

Steve's anxiousness grew more and more as seconds tick by, and Natasha _still_ hasn't moved an inch. 

"Natasha, are you ev-" SLAP!

A slight pain sensation came from his hands. He looks down at their hands and sees Natasha placing her hands back under his palms. Steve's jaw goes slack in shock. 

SLAP! 

Natasha takes advantage of the situation and slaps Steve's hands again. Steve becomes stunned when Natasha starts to slap his hands in quick successions. When she finally ceases her slapping she stares at Steve, square in the eyes. 

"I'm playing the game, Steve. Are you?" She says tauntingly. 

Steve jerks his head in a nod. If that's how she wants to play it than Steve will too. He sits straighter and a confident aura surrounds him. "Ready," he simply says. Natasha nods her head, and they're back to we're they started: staring one another down with narrowed eyes. 

Natasha, quick as a cheetah, brings her hands from under Steve's and goes for the kill. Steve, at the same time, draws back his hands from being slapped by Natasha's. 

Everything seems to happen is slow motion but speeds up again once Natasha misses Steve's hands by a slight gap between the tips of their fingers. Steve gives Natasha a smirk and throws his arms into the air screaming,"Bitchin'!" 

Natasha gaps (yes, the great Black Widow has been rendered speechless....sort of) at Steve, who's fist pumping the air. "Scandal," she says with a mock gasp,"Captain America just said a curse word! I'm calling the press, Jarvis!" Steve laughs, giving Natasha a toothy smile. He lightly punches her right arm. "Hush, you. I was literally in a war, so I know how to _fuckin'_ cuss." A slither of his Brooklyn accent comes out when Steve cursed. 

Natasha raises her arms in surrender. "Aye, aye Brooklyn." She teasingly salutes at Steve. Steve, in all seriousness, nods his head, and in his Brooklyn accent he jokingly says,"And, don't you fo'get 'bout it." 

Natasha chuckles and resumes the position of the persons getting their hands smacked: palms facing down. "Whenever you're ready, Brooklyn." Natasha states with a small smile. Steve returns the smile and places his hands underneath Natasha's with his palms facing up. 

"I'm ready, Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon where Natasha calls Steve "Brooklyn" and in retaliation he calls her "Red". I just find it very adorable. :D


	7. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a favorite among the Avengers, and everyone knows who the favorite is except for the person who IS the favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for errors

"Motherfuckers, sit your asses down. It's time to be adults." Fury commands at the five Avenger standing around in the board room. They all take their seats and look towards Fury. (Well, everyone sits except Tony because he puts his feet on the stainless steel table and leans back on his chair while the others actually _sit_ on their chairs. Tony's just a little shit.) 

Fury counts the number of heads and sighs heavily. "Where the hell is Rogers?" A few snickers can be heard around the room. "Talk." Fury dictates to no one in particular. Clint waves his right hand and gives Fury a cheeky smile. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." 

"I'll be the judge of that. Talk. Now." Fury bristles. 

"Our, Golden Boy," Tony starts," is being side-tracked by a little ol' lady."

"Excuse me, I must be going deaf. No offense, Barton" Fury dryly states. "None taken, sir. I'm only _partially_ deaf. Thank you very much." Clint says matter-of-factly. 

"Sir," Natasha says,"Stark's actually telling the truth." 

Tony shouts,"Hey, I can tell the truth!" Everyone gives Tony a pointed look. Tony sinks in his chair and twiddles his thumbs. "Most of the time." Accepting Tony's answer everyone looks back at Fury. 

"Can someone please shine some light on this?" Fury grunts, looking over the present Avenger's faces. He stops at Bruce's face because Bruce was holding a hand up. Bruce pushes his glasses back into place before saying, "When we stopped to pick Steve up from his walk he had his arms filled with groceries and a little ol' lady -as Tony had said- hanging off his arm. We just left him be, but we did leave a text for him that told him that there was a meeting. But,honestly, it was very adorable." 

The other Avengers nod their heads in agreement. "Aye," Thor says," the Captain was indeed looking adorable for it was a sight to behold!" Thor smiles widely at the amuse faces of his comrades. Fury sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad you fuckers found it quite adorable and shit, but-"

The door to the board room slams open with a loud bang noise. Steve comes rushing in and slams the door closed with another loud bang noise. He faces the group of astonished people with rosy cheeks and heavy breathing from his intense running. "Sorry, sir. I came as quickly as I could after dropping off Mrs. Anderson at her house." He stands tall and proud, willingly to take any punishment Fury might have. 

Fury looks at Steve for a moment before waving him off. "At ease, soldier. We just got started, take your seat." Steve hurriedly acknowledges Fury's order and takes a seat between Natasha and Thor.

If anyone is paying close attention to Fury's facial expressions then they would have noticed the small smile Fury had as he was dismissing Steve to sit down. And, Tony did notice. "FAVORITISM!!" He yells. "I would have been called "motherfucker" ten times before being told to sit." Fury levels a heavy glare at Tony. It does its job because Tony instantly shuts up.

No one else speaks about Tony's declaration of Fury having a favorite through out the meeting. Oddly enough, everyone agrees to Tony's announcement because there is one person in that very room that gets cursed out less than everyone else. One person who receives the tiniest of smiles from Fury without even knowing it.

That one person is Steve Rogers, and everyone's okay with that because Steve is everyone's favorite even though he isn't aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm stuck between either hating this or loving it. I hate it because I feel like I could do so much better, but than again I love the way it is. UGH!
> 
> Headcanon: Fury's favorite among the Avengers is Steve because he doesn't back talk as much as the others, shows him goddamn respect and because it's Steve. :D


	8. Hugs Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives and takes hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies of grammar errors
> 
> && There is mentions of a poly-relationship between the Avengers but the hugs can be viewed as individual pieces. Thank you. 
> 
> &&& Mentions of sexual acts

Steve is a very affectionate person. No one thought he would be as affectionate as he is because he's from the 1940's. It's not the case though; he gives out pats on the back, hair ruffles, and hugs, lots and lots of hugs. And, he isn't afraid to return said gestures when people do it to him.

 **'I Love You' Hug:** A close cheek-to-cheek hug that says "I Love You" even more with an added kiss on the lips.

When Steve is told from Jarvis that Bruce is about to leave for India -to tie up some loose ends- he stops punching the bag in front of him and takes off to the communal floor. (Completely ignoring that his shirt is drenched in sweat.) He sees Bruce encircled by the rest of their lovers and two duffel bags at his feet. The circle breaks when Bruce mutters,"Steve." Steve strides purposely to Bruce and in a smooth motion he brings the smaller man into a hug. Their cheeks touch and Steve clearly states in Bruce's ear,"I love you, come back soon." He adds a kiss to Bruce's lips.

Bruce tightens his hold on Steve and whispers,"I love you too, and I'll be back before you know it." 

In a blink of an eye, Bruce is gone. His lovers anxiously await his return.

 

 **'I Want You Now' Hug:** A close hug with a bit of rubbing and grinding.

Steve's breath quickens as his lover, Clint, grinds on him mercilessly. The hug hadn't started out that way, but it ended up with both of them squished together rubbing and grinding on each other. "Clint." Steve moans breathlessly.

"I know, baby. I know." Clint says, giving Steve a lopsided smile. He stops his grinding to tug at Steve's wrists. "The bed's calling our names." 

They both get silly grins on their faces and run to the nearest room with a bed to continue their previous acts but with less clothes on.

 

 **Big Bear Hug:** Pull your partner in really, really, really close, put your arms completely around them, and squeeze tight.

Steve exits the elevator that leads to his personal living room. He stops mid-stride when he sees Thor standing in the middle of the room and looking at him with a wide grin. "Thor," Steve begins," I thought you were in Asgard." Thor walks toward Steve with his arms raised. "Yes, and now I have returned."

He pulls Steve into a close hug, wrapping his arms around his Captain and squeezes tight. "I have missed you, Steven." Thor says calmly and nuzzles Steve's neck. Steve laughs happily and squeezes Thor back. "I've missed you too." They both gain dopey smiles and probably look like maniacs with how wide their smiles are, but they don't care. Not one bit.

 

 **Butt Squeeze Hug:** A sexy, passionate hug. Pull your partner in close, lift your leg around their legs and give their butt a passionate squeeze.

Natasha and Steve are sparring; their movements are fluid and without hesitation. After a while they both drop their fighting stances. Both of them are panting hard and sweaty. Natasha saunters up to Steve and lifts a leg and puts it behind Steve's right ankle as if to trip him. She then wraps her arms around his waist.

Steve raises a brow but wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her in close. Natasha smiles innocently as she reaches down and squeezes Steve's butt. "Thanks for the spar, Steve." She says nonchalantly. She untangles herself from Steve and leaves, swaying her hips seductively as she walks away.

Steve is a blushing mess and watches Natasha leave. 

 

 **Ecstatic Jump-n-Hug:** Run at your partner and jump into their arms with excitement!

"STEVE!"

Steve stumbles back from the impact. He looks down and sees Tony's mussed up brown hair. He had his arms wrapped around Steve's neck and legs around his waist. "Tony!" Steve mimics enthusiastically. Tony cradles Steve's face with his hands and kisses Steve deeply.

"I finished your suit upgrades! It's ten times better than it was before!" Tony announce with a toothy smile. "Praise me, Steve!" Steve chuckles and pinches Tony's thighs causing the smaller man to yelp a bit and whine. "O' hush," Steve declares. He kisses the tip of Tony's nose, making the man go cross-eyed as he tried to watch. "You're great, Tony." 

They leans in towards each other and bump foreheads. Lost in their moment they fail to notice the rest of their lovers watching on the sidelines going "Awe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll place the link to where I found the hugs on the last part.Thanks for reading. :D


	9. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve just got back from an undercover mission in time for his birthday, but no one seems to be answering his calls. 
> 
> What's going on?
> 
> Or, the one where everyone surprises Steve with a surprise birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors

Steve sighs as he walks into his dimly lit living room. He takes off his helmet and puts it on the nightstand next to the door, choosing to keep his shield strapped to his back.

Steve just got back from an undercover mission. He's happy that he made it back to celebrate his birthday since it's July 4. (How ironic that Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America was born on July 4, Independence Day.) He doesn't expect a celebration with his friends because they all seemed to be busy when he tried to call them. 

Oh well, he won't impose on them just for his silly birthday.

He sighs heavily as he enters his kitchen. His eyes are downcast as he flicks the lights on. 

A chorus of people sing," HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAP!"

Steve looks up so fast that he gives himself whiplash. Everyone's here. All his friends are crowded in his tiny kitchen with birthday cake, streamers hanging all around the room, and a banner. Bucky held the three-tiered Captain America themed cake. Sam pulls a cord to release confetti, filling the room with multicolored pieces of paper everywhere. Phil proudly held a banner that read: WE LOVE CAP! Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Clint all stand on the sidelines with wide grins on their faces.

Steve's expressions goes from shock to confusion to happiness in 3.5 seconds. Steve rubs at his eyes, trying to stop any tears from falling. "Thanks, you guys." He gives them all a toothy smile that shines as bright as the sun. 

"Let the celebration of the Captain's birth commence!" Thor announce loudly, holding Mjölnir high above his head. A serious of agreements and cheers fills the room. 

Steve blows out the lit candles (he doesn't know who lit them or when) and everyone cheers. As everyone eats cake Steve looks around and smiles softly. He watches Clint and Tony fight over who gets to have the toy shield on top of the cake, Phil trying to be the mediator, Natasha and Bruce being amused over the fight, Sam and Thor happily ignoring the squabble and eating more cake, and Bucky stands right next to him with a small smile. 

Steve never felt so much at home as he does today. Yeah, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else then right there with his crazy friends who made up his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this [picture](http://nutuniverse.tumblr.com/post/90661790925/happy-birthday-steve).


	10. Happy Birthday Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reminisces his youth when Bucky had told him that the fireworks shot on his birthday were for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors 
> 
> And, Steve is eight when he's a kid. [July 4, 1918. So, Steve would be eight on 1926.](http://marvel.com/images/949649#0-949649)

When Steve was younger he always thought that the fireworks shot out into the night sky on July fourth (his birthday) was for him. He believed this all because of Bucky, who told him that those multicolored fireworks were for him. 

And, he believed him until he got older and realized the fireworks were for celebrating Independence Day of the U.S. They weren't as special as before but still nice to watch. 

That's where you can find Steve now on July fourth. Watching -from underneath a baseball cap- the fireworks explode and illuminate the night sky. Memories flood his mind, and he's taken back to a simpler time, where everything made sense and was familiar. 

Steve lifts his head up and watches the fireworks with sad smile. 

XDXDXDXD

July 4, 1926 

Steve Grant Rogers just turned eight-years old. He yanks on his mother's hand to get a better spot to view _his_ fireworks. Bucky, his best friend, told him that the fireworks were for him, and he loves the fireworks. 

He spots Bucky in the crowd of people with his mother and screams out his name. "BUCKY!" It does the desire effect. Bucky looks over at him and smiles a crooked smile. He tugs harder on his mother's hand. They finally reach Bucky and his mother. Steve puffs a bit, and his mother rubs soothingly on his back. "Breathe, baby." She states lovingly. Steve backs away from his mother and huffs. "'M fine, ma." His mother smiles softly and ruffles his hair. Steve laughs and fixes his mussed hair. He feels a tug on his sleeve. He turns and sees Bucky standing there with toothy grin. "Come on, Stevie. I got the best seats in the house waiting for us." 

Steve turns to his mother and pleads,"Please, can I, ma?" His mother takes one look at his big blue eyes and caves. "Alright, but be careful, sweetie. Come find us when the fireworks are done." Steve rapidly nods his head in acknowledgment and follows Bucky through the crowds of people. "Boys, forever the rowdy bunch." He heard Bucky's mother say before being droned out by the loud noises of the first set of fireworks being set off. 

Everyone oos and awes at the display before them. Bucky directs Steve to a small tree and climbs up. He grabs Steve's outstretched hand and helps him up. They sat on a strong branch that is closest to the ground and watch the fireworks. 

They can see the fireworks perfectly. It truly is the best view in the house. 

"Told ya, I had the best seats in the house." Bucky drawls.

Steve smiles happily. "I knew ya did, Buck. I knew it." 

With a final shared smile they continue to watch the spectacular fireworks that were just for him, Steve Rogers, and his best pal, Bucky Barnes.

XDXDXDXD 

July 4, 2014

Steve smiles sadly when he sees the fireworks depict the Captain America shield and a birthday cake. He understands the meaning and who's behind it. (Tony Stark never does anything small.) "Yeah, Bucky," Steve whispers into the air.

"The fireworks are just for _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based off of this headcanon.](http://bckybhnes.tumblr.com/post/90734948937/headcanon-that-young-bucky-would-tell-little-steve) I accept this headcanon! :D


	11. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's failing math and won't be able to play in the upcoming game unless he passes his test. Mr. Coulson tries to get Bruce's help, but Bruce refuses to help Steve until he finally does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors

Steve Rogers, the captain of the football team, is in some _deep_ shit. He's failing his math class, and if he doesn't ace the next upcoming big math test then he won't be able to play the next game in two weeks.

He's so screwed.

XDXDXDXD

Bruce Banner is the second best student in his entire Junior class; the first being his best friend, Tony Stark. (Tony is a genius and doesn't let people forget about it either.) So, being the nicer one between the two of them he had accepted the offer from his Math teacher, Phil Coulson or Mr. Coulson, to tutor any student that needed help. He gladly did his job with outstanding results because the students he helped always ended up with high grades. 

He feels satisfied and calm when he helps students, but for once he can't -won't- help a student. (He feels sick to his stomach.)

"Bruce, why can't you help Steve with his math?" Mr. Coulson asks, eyebrows drown forward, creating a crease in the middle. 

Bruce sighs shakily. "I just can't, sir." 

Mr. Coulson straightens in his seat, squaring his shoulders. "Bruce," he says seriously," has Steve ever bullied you, and that's why you are so against with helping him? You can tell me the truth." 

Bruce is flabbergasted at the notion of Steve bullying him. He knows for a fact that Steve will never _ever_ bully someone but instead protect people who are bullied, like himself for example. "No, sir. Steve doesn't and never has bullied me." He hastily says. 

Mr. Coulson nods approvingly. "Good, because I honestly don't see Steve as the bullying type." Bruce awkwardly laughs and nods his head in agreement. 

(Steve a bully? Ha, that's the most terrible joke in the entire world.)

"Why then? Why can't you help Steve with his math?" Mr. Coulson asks again, leaning forward in his seat with his chin resting on his entwined fingers. Bruce squirms in the plastic blue chair, eyes darting everywhere else but at Mr. Coulson's.

Bruce licks his lips in habit when nervous. He opens his mouth to say something but the loud knocking on the door interrupts him.

"Mr. Coulson, can I come in?" A voice inquires on the other side of the door. 

Mr. Coulson clears his throat and says,"Come in." 

The door opens and Steve Rogers walks in with his Captain America book-bag slung over his right shoulder. He darts his eyes between Bruce and Mr. Coulson. "Am I interrupting something, sir?" 

Mr. Coulson waves his left hand in a "come here" motion. "No, you aren't. I just finished talking with Bruce, here." Mr. Coulson gives Bruce a tight smile, and Bruce knows that they are _not_ done talking. He turns his head when he hears Steve say,"Hey, Bruce." Bruce gulps when he sees the famous Steve smile pointed in his direction. 'Oh god, he's hot!' Bruce thinks with a tint of pink coating his cheeks.

Mr. Coulson notices Bruce's blush because he raise a brow and then smirks. "I see." He states cryptically. 

Bruce looks at Mr. Coulson with brows furrowed and frowns.'What does he see?,' he wonders. 

Mr. Coulson, nonchalantly, begins to wave his hands in the air as he speaks. "Well, Steve. Your tutor must be, obviously, knowledgeable on the math we're doing in class." Steve opens his mouth to talk, but Mr. Coulson cuts him off. "Your tutor will be spending _a lot_ of time with you." He says this while staring straight at Bruce. "The quality time spent together could possibly turn into friendship which may or may not be turned into a romantic relationship." 

Bruce's eyes widen at Mr. Coulson's declarations because Mr. Coulson could be right. He narrows his eyes when he sees a smirk, Mr. Coulson pointedly gives him. 

A loud cough breaks their little stare down. "Sir, isn't that odd for you to say?" Steve questions, cheeks beat red from Mr. Coulson's notions of how he might end up in a tutor themed rom-com. 

Mr. Coulson tilts his head in thought. "Possibly, but oh well. Now, let's discuss who shall be your tutor. Bruce, you-"

"Can help?" Bruce supplies, slamming his hands on Mr. Coulson's desk and stands up. "I'd love to tutor Steve." Steve's face shows his surprised shock before morphing into happiness accompanied with a wide grin. "Thanks, Bruce."

Mr. Coulson 'hmms' and twiddles his thumbs. "I was going to say you can leave, but thank you for offering to tutor Steve." Mr. Coulson gains a smug smile. 

Bruce mumbles,"No problem, sir."

Steve taps Bruce on his right shoulder. "When do you want to start?"

The tip of Bruce's ears go red. "Now, if you want."

Steve smiles a boyish smile. "Now's cool."

Bruce breathlessly repeats,"Cool."

They stare at one another with dorky smile on their faces.

Mr. Coulson claps his hands making Steve and Bruce look away from each other with blushes decorating their faces. "I suggest you get to work. The test is next week. Have fun but not too much fun." He smirks knowingly. 

Bruce and Steve sputter around like the teenagers they are. Finally, Steve points at the door and inclines his head towards Bruce. "Shall we?" Bruce nods and says,"We shall." He grabs his Hulk backpack and follows Steve out the door. 

After they leave Mr. Coulson reclines in his chair and stares at the ceiling. 

He huffs,"Teenagers."

"I expect a 'Thank You' card from Bruce within a week," he muses. 

XDXDXDXD

Steve looks up at the crowd of cheering fans. He just scored the winning touchdown and all he wants to see is one specific person. He spots the person he's looking at the far bottom-right corner standing up and cheering with everyone else. Steve smiles widely and waves at his boyfriend, Bruce Banner. 

Bruce smiles too and shyly waves back. He's very proud of _his_ Steve. 

(Steve had aced his test and was able to play in the game. He and Bruce gotten together after a sudden make-out session when they were suppose to be studying, and Mr. Coulson received his 'Thank You' card three days into the first week of tutoring.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have this love/hate relationship with how this ended but whatever. ^.^ I just love High School AUs!! :D


	12. Hugs Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's mad at Steve for allowing himself to be injected with a serum that might not even had worked. Steve and Bucky talks things out and hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors
> 
> Takes place when Steve rescues the rest of the 107th a walks into the camp like a boss with the men behind him and Bucky at his side.

**Encouraging Hug:** Pull your partner close and give them a gentle squeeze with a light pat on the back.

Bucky feels an abundant of mix emotions at the very moment. The 107th had safely returned with Steve leading them. But, not _his_ Steve. No, this Steve -the one currently receiving a hero's welcome- isn't scrawny and sickly looking any more, the exact opposite actually. He is tall and muscular, no longer looking sick all the damn time.

He may not be _his_ Steve but he's still Steve, and the punk will get into trouble no matter his size, so he'll stay by Steve like he always will.

"Let's hear it for Captain America!" He yells loudly, over the roars of thanks and gratitude. The crowd that surrounds them burst out into choruses of cheers for Captain America. He glowers at all the people cheering. They cheer now but before none of them would not have given Steve a lick of their time. They all knew Captain America but not Steve Rogers.

Steve turns to him with a boyish smile on his face. He gives a faux-smile back.

The crowd starts to thin, and then it's just the two of them, just like before when they were in Brooklyn but a bit different this time.

"Bucky, I'm so glad you're okay." Steve says with happiness written all over his face. Bucky looks up (he never thought he'd ever have to look up to see Steve) and smiles slightly. "Me too. But, what the hell happened to you?" Steve gets a flustered look and chuckles nervously. "I, umm, allowed scientists to inject a serum into my system, so now I look like this."

Bucky goes slack-jaw as Steve finishes his sentence. He couldn't believe that Steve allowed himself to be experimented on. "Wait, so you _allowed_ yourself to be a guinea pig, not knowing if the serum-thing would work." Steve averts his eyes before looking back at his angry (pissed off is more like it) friend. He rubs the back of his neck and slumps his shoulders to make himself seem smaller. (It was easier to do in his previous body.)

"Yes," he states, the word like acid on his tongue when Bucky gives him a heated gaze.

Bucky makes his hands into fists at his sides. He's shaking with anger and glowers at Steve. "You are such a dumb-ass! I can't even believe it-no, I can. Steve, you ain't got nothing to prove to anybody! Why the hell did you change yourself, tell _me_! Why?!" He screeches out, not caring if anyone is staring at them because this is between him and Steve.

"Bucky, you of all people know why I would do what I did." Steve says, voice shaking from an overwhelm of emotion.

"Nope," Bucky shakes his head," don't give me that bullshit! Why?!" He persists and doesn't waver when Steve throws his hands in the air.

"I did it cause men were dying, and I don't have any right to do anything less then them. I gave you this spiel back at the Stark Expo. And, and I couldn't just leave you to fight this war by yourself!" Steve jabs a finger on Bucky's chest. "How do you think I would feel if Colonel Phillips had sent a letter back to me saying you died! Died, Bucky, and I wasn't there to save you or prevent it from happening!"

Bucky looks away from Steve and bites his lower lip, hard. He knows exactly how Steve would feel if he received that letter.

"I know you say that I ain't got nothing to prove to anybody, but I do-did. I _really_ did have to, Bucky. I was aware that I wasn't exactly the healthiest person around and I always had to prove people wrong that I wouldn't keel over the next second I breathed. I did what I had to do to be here for you and me. Selfish, yes, I know but if you're going to die on the battlefield then I want to too. I'm with you until the end of the line, Bu- James."

Bucky gaps at the sincere-looking look on his best pal's face. Damn him and his puppy eyes. Steve even used his real name, fuck. He feels his anger simmer a bit, and he decides the perfect way to get rid of his extra anger. He pulls back his right fist and launches it directly on Steve's chest. After a millisecond he reels back his fist and cradles it with his other hand. He starts to yell out profanities in the air.

"Wipe that smile off your face, punk. I think I broke my hand because of you, asshole!" Bucky says with a straight face but with no real menace behind his words. Steve's smile doesn't waver but increases in size. A full blown toothy grin is Steve's response to Bucky's statements.

"We good?" Steve asks.

Bucky nods. "Yeah, we're good."

Steve pulls Bucky into an encouraging hug: pulling Bucky close, giving a gentle squeeze, and a light pat on the back.

"Everything will be fine, Buck. We'll both be back home before we know it." Steve ensures while continuing to hug his best friend. Bucky hugs back, mumbling,"You bet your ass we'll go home. I don't care that you're now a super-soldier because I'm still going to look out for you, punk." Steve chuckles and smiles into Bucky's hair. "I'll look out for you _this_ time around, jerk."

The saddest thing that they both fail to realize is that in war nothing will go according to plan. Neither of them made it back to Brooklyn, and Steve failed (at least that's what he tells himself) on watching out for Bucky but succeeded on protecting all the people of New York on his final act as a soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT^TT I'm not going to cry!!! (I lie. I did but only a little bit. I swear.) So, this is part of my Hugs thing but it got a little long so I decided to post it by itself. Thanks for reading. :)


	13. An Adventure With Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe- No Powers!! 
> 
> Steve had flown out to New Mexico to hang out with his best bud, Thor. It's his last day there since he leaves the very next day, and Thor wants Steve's last day to end in a BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line Break

"WHOOOOHOOOO!"

Steve's eyes are wide as saucers and his knuckles are as white as bone from gripping the car's dashboard so hard. He turns his head to face the driver and sees Thor hooting and hollering as he presses the acceleration pedal harder. 

He fears for his life. He screams loudly when the silver [Jeep Grand Cherokee Trailhawk and Wrangler Mob](http://www.autoevolution.com/news-g-image/jeep-grand-cherokee-trailhawk-and-wrangler-moab-special-editions-launched/85134.html) lurches forward.

Why did he get in the passenger seat?!

XDXDXDXD

Steve has spent two weeks staying at Thor's apartment house in a low populace town in New Mexico. Thor had invited him to stay over since he hasn't seen him for a while, so here he is taking a month off of being a comic book designer to be with his best friend, Thor Odinson.

Steve had met Thor's girlfriend, Jane, and her best friend, Darcy, his first week there. He's going to miss them since this is his last day before he has to fly back to Brooklyn, New York tomorrow.

Thor has entered his room when he was finishing up his packing. Steve turned, looking at Thor with a small smile. "Thanks again for inviting me, Thor." Thor clamps a hand on Steve's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "It is my honor to have you here, Steven." Steve flashes him a bright smile. (He will never understand why Thor insists on calling him Steven.) 

Abruptly, Thor's blue eyes widen because he ran out of the room with a skip to his step. He rushed back in with a set of keys dangling from his hands. "Steven, for your last day -since you're leaving tomorrow- I would like this day to end in in a bang." He gestures with his hands for Steve to follow him.

Steve just quirked a brow and followed the _Thunder God_. He found himself in front of Thor's jeep. He ran a hand through his hair and gives Thor a puzzled look. "Okay, I'm lost. Why are we in front if your jeep, Thor?" 

Thor had spread his arms out and in a booming voice said,"This, my wonderful jeep, shall be our trusty steed in ending your day in a bang!" He hopped in the driver's seat and patted the car door. "Hope in." Thor had stated enthusiastically. Steve had chuckled and gotten in the passenger seat. 

Steve looked at Thor and gave him an amused smile. "This day better end in a _'bang'_ as you've said it would." 

Thor nodded his head and beams a lopsided, toothy smile at Steve. He revved his car and sped off down the asphalt road. 

"ADVENTURE!" He happily yells out.

XDXDXDXD

(Present)

And, that's how Steve found himself fearing for life because Thor's idea of ending a day in a "bang" is to drive his jeep on the outbacks of New Mexico as fast as he could. Steve can feel his stomach drop as the car lurches again. Oh god, he's gonna hurl in like five seconds! 

Grossly enough, he swallows down his baby-barf and turns toward Thor. He sees Thor smiling so wide that the corner of his eyes crinkle. Steve shakes his head to rid himself of his woes and tries to enjoy the "adventure". 

Thor turns the radio on and grins manically. His favorite song started to play. The music automatically goes up louder to deaf-enduing levels. He starts to sing (off key) along with the song. 

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," Thor sang. Yep, Thor's favorite song is Wanna Be by Spice Girls. (You can thank Darcy for that.) 

Steve chortles with laughter as Thor continues to sing. "O-Oh m-m-m-y-y GOD!" He slaps a hand to his left pectoral and wheezes. 

Thor shimmies -yes, shimmies- his shoulders and belts out,"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." He runs out of breath at the end but looks very proud of himself because he actually kept up with the singer again. 

Thor reaches his right hand over to Steve and good-naturally slaps him on the back. "Sing with me, Steven." 

A wave of laughter over takes Steve, but he shakes his head yes. The song was ending anyway, so why not. 

They both start to sing at the top of their lungs.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam 

Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah 

If you wanna be my lover."

Once the song ended the two grown man -mind you- broke out into fits of giggling. They continue to sing along with songs and drive on the outback of New Mexico until the sky is pitch black with shining stars overhead. 

XDXDXDXD

Before Steve boards his plane to go home he gives Darcy and Jane a final goodbye hug. He playfully punches Thor on his bicep and grin cheekily. "I'll have you know that my day did end in a 'bang', Thor." Thor cheers, giving Steve a bone-crushing hug. 

"I told you I would."

He leaves with a final wave. He'll never forget his how his day had ended in a **bang**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Headcanon: Thor's favorite song is Wanna Be by Spice Girls because Darcy makes him listens to her playlist 24/7, and Beyonce is his favorite singer due to the song "Run The World (Girls)" because she has an army and he'll happily enlist in an army of Beyonce's.


	14. Phil Coulson The Babysitter Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ends up becoming a six-year old child, and it's Coulson who watches over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Avengers but before the Winter Soldier.
> 
> *Apologies for grammar errors

"Sir, why is there a child in my apartment?!" Phil hisses quietly so he doesn't disturb the child sitting on his couch, who is mindlessly coloring in a Superhero themed coloring book. 

Nick levels his gaze to Phil's and quirks a brow. "Phil, do you know who that young boy is?" Coulson turns away from Nick to look at the child and studies him.

Blond hair that's kept neatly- almost as neat as a certain Golden Boy, blue eyes that remind him of his favorite superhero, and looks scrawny and sickly but wait-no it couldn't be..... Could it?

Phil looks back at Nick and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me that isn't a kid version of Captain America, Steve Rogers, sitting on my couch." 

"It is," Nick bluntly states.

Phil runs his hand down his face and cringes. "How, sir?"

"Your favorite superhero went on a covert mission to spy on a mad scientist in England. The dumb-ass got himself shot with a ray, and he didn't turn into a six-year old until two hours ago. The lab's working on a cure, but in the mean time the child shall stay with you, Coulson." Fury says, answering Coulson's question.

Phil gapes at Nick. "Sir, I _can't_ watch Steve. It'll blow my cover because I'm suppose to be **dead**!" Phil seethes, gesturing to himself when he talks about himself being dead. 

"You _can't_ or you _won't_ ," Nick demands.

Phil's face started to heat up as his anger (read as: embarrassment) slowly rises. It's not that he _doesn't_ want to look out for Captain America because he really, _really_ does want to, but the fact still remains that he's suppose to be dead. He's dead in the eyes of the Avengers, in the eyes of Captain America - Steve Rogers, and if Steve changes back to his adult self then complications will rise. Yeah, he's doing the right thing, so he just won't accept this "mission". 

But, if Phil's being honest with himself then the reason why he's fighting with Nick is because when Steve changes back he doesn't want Steve to be disappointed at him; he can handle Steve being mad at him, but if he's disappointed then Phil's going to find the darkest, deepest, and most secluded cave to hide in forever. 

No one should ever have to deal with Captain America being disappointed in them (except maybe Tony Stark, Stark may be able to handle it, but Phil doubts he could). 

With a reluctant sigh Phil says,"I'll watch him." 

Nick gets a devious smile as if he _knew_ Phil would accept one way or another. 

"Good."

Nick leaves seconds later. Phil trudges to the couch that Steve's sitting on and sits besides him. 

The young boy momentarily stops coloring and looks at Phil, giving him a shy smile. "Thanks for taking me in, mister." Phil internally coos at Steve's Brooklyn accent. "No problem, sport." The shy smile is replaced with a toothy grin. Phil feels his inner fan gush at the look Steve's giving him. 

Those blue eyes really shouldn't be that blue. 

That smile shouldn't be as blinding as it is nor should it be accompanied with dimples. 

A kid-Steve can probably melt the coldest of hearts with one look.

Goodness, he's so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^ GOSH! I really love de-aged fics!


	15. Fight Crime First Then Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam gather intel telling them that Bucky's at an old and abandon factory in Brooklyn, but it's a trap. They fight, they win, and then eat burgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Winter Soldier.
> 
> *Apologies for grammar errors

STEVE & SAM 

Shit, dammit, fuckin' assholes, and more creative curses left Steve Rogers mouth. (His mother would have grabbed a soap bar so quick that he would have been drooling soap suds on the floor in a blink of an eye. That's why Steve Rogers doesn't curse that much, everyone. Mothers are a force to not to be reckoned with.) What's making him curse up a storm is that he's been cornered by at least twenty black-clad gunman, and he only has his trusty shield to protect himself. The gunman point their guns at him, but they don't shoot. They want him to surrender himself because they'd figured out he's Captain America (the shield gave it away), and he'd be useful as a hostage then dead on the ground.

Steve grits his teeth and doesn't move to put his shield down. His harden gaze make a few gunman shiver in fear but they all remain the same: a gun pointed at him. 

'Shit, where did Sam go?', he thinks while scanning the area for his friend who had distracted the other twenty black-clad gunman. 

There's this saying that if you speak of the devil then the devil shall appear, and -weirdly enough- as soon as Steve softly mutters out Sam's codename he appeared with a swoosh. 

XDXDXDXD

Sam cackles with laughter as he dodges the flying bullets. He had swooped in as fast as he could when he saw Steve cornered. He'd managed to subdue his opponents and came to aid Steve in defeating his. 

He uses his ability to fly to distract the black-clad gunman. He sees Steve launch his shield, successfully knocking out some of the enemies and use hand-to-hand combat to defeat the rest. 

He helps by kicking and distracting the enemies from Steve. 

(This strategy has saved their skin on more than one occasion. Sam attacks and distracts to allow Steve to do the final blows. Simple and easy - most of the time it is.)

Soon enough the enemy is subdued and the two friends walk away with scratches and bruises.

Bonus Scene:

Sam whoops in happiness that he gets to live another day and lands besides Steve. 

"Man, we kicked some ass! Up top!" He raises his hand, waiting for Steve to high-five him.

And, with a tired smile Steve high-fives Sam back. "We did good."

Sam nods his head while placing his hands on his hips. "Damn right we did good."

Steve chuckles softly and looks around. "Looks like that intel we gathered was wrong. Bucky's not here." Steve's lips turn down in a frown.

Sam good-naturally pats Steve's back. "Don't worry, Steve. We'll find him, but right now lets get the hell out of this factory and find ourselves a place to eat. I'm starving!" 

Sam wraps his left arm around the back of Steve's neck and tugs him to the exit. Steve smiles widely and goes along willingly. 

"Alright, food then back to business." Steve says, elbowing Sam's ribs. "Got it."

"Steve, you really are a living legend, living up to that legend." Sam states, head-butting Steve. 

Steve grins before looking straight ahead. "I'm not a legend, Sam. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn who's doing there job." 

Sam snorts and ruffles Steve's hair. "Job well done, soldier."

Steve smiles but doesn't say anything else. They walk in silence, savoring the peace and quiet until Sam's stomach rumbles.

"Lets pick up the pace because my stomach is about to digest itself."

"Sure, I'm feel like eating burgers."

"Burgers will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those dorks! Acting casual after beating up a bunch of evil-doers.


	16. My Boyfriend's A Norse God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Powers AU but Thor's still a God.
> 
> Thor feels guilty for not telling Steve an important piece of information about himself, so he does. Steve handles well....kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svass = Beloved in Old Norse

"Oh my go-Norse god! You're a Norse God, Thor?! My _boyfriend_ is a Norse God! Wow, just wow," Steve exclaims. He grips his blond hair and groans loudly. 

Thor starts to sweat slightly as he watches Steve have a mental break-down. "Now, now, my svass. There's no need to overreact." Thor states as calmly as he can. 

He'll soon regret his word choice when Steve practically erupts in anger like a volcano. 

"There's no need to overreact?! There's **no need** to overreact!" Steve parrots back, his arms flailing everywhere. "How can I _not_ overreact about _this_ , Thor?! **How?!** " Thor takes a hesitant step back as Steve takes a step closer to him. "My mistake! A wrong choice of words, my svass," Thor quickly states, throwing his hands up in front of himself in surrender. "I merely wish to tell you that you have no need to worry. Nothing shall change, but all I wanted to do was to inform you of my true origins." 

Thor grabs both of Steve's hands with his own and squeezes them. He looks deeply into his lover's eyes and smiles softly. "I felt guilty about keeping this from you. Forgive me?" He does his best puppy-eyes look and watches as Steve cracks. Steve huffs before smiling and nuzzles Thor's chest. "Forgiven," he lovingly says. Thor smiles toothily and kisses the top of Steve's head. 

Steve abruptly pulls away from the embrace and looks at Thor with a perplexed look. "What is it, my love?" Thor asks, placing a kiss between Steve's eyebrows to soothe the creases. "Thor, to my knowledge and from what you've told me, you're twenty-seven -- a year older than I am. What's your _actual_ age?" 

Thor's cheeks gain a red hue to them. He sputters for a moment before clearing his throat with a cough. "I'm just going to say that I'm much, _much _older than you are." Steve throws his head back and laughs loudly at his boyfriend.__

__Thor pouts like the adult-child he is and began to whine at Steve. Steve retaliates by bopping Thor on the nose with his pointer finger. Thor pouts even more and finally smiles when Steve kisses him lightly on the lip._ _

__"Steve, do you wish to see Asgard?"_ _

__"How about we do that tomorrow because I've had my fill of surprises for today." Steve says, smiling gently at Thor._ _

__Thor kisses Steve's right temple and sighs happily._ _

__"Tomorrow it is."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit that this is kinda crappy but in my defense I'm tired but couldn't stop writing this, so here you go. TADA!!! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes here are my own so sorry.


	17. Lettuce Find Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • repeatedly comes into the shop I work at and picks up a lettuce then half way through the shop decides they don’t want the lettuce and puts it back on the shelf next to them regardless of what aisle they’re in au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All mistakes are my own.

_She's doing it again,_ Steve thinks as he restocks the starch section. From the corner of his eye he had watched a red-haired woman around his age place the ball of lettuce with the cans of corn.

He's noticed that it's the same red-haired woman who has been doing it repeatedly every Friday for two months now. She would come into the store and grab a ball of lettuce but then she would look at the lettuce in her cart, grab it and put it on a shelf closest to her. (She never buys a ball lettuce but _always_ grabs a ball of lettuce!)

He knows that he shouldn't really be annoyed by that because all customers do it from time-to-time but _she_ does it whenever she comes in. He swears that when she looks in his directions she's looking at **him** , mocking him with her sadistic smirk. 

Ugh, it's so irra-- ** _she's looking at him with that smirk!_**

Steve goes slack-jawed and blinks a couple of times from what just happened. 

She just winked at him.

She just _winked_ at **him**!

Steve stands up and brushes away imaginary dirt from his beige slacks and straightens out any wrinkles of his navy blue t-shirt that has the name of the grocery store on the back, and fixes his name-tag that's pinned over his left pectoral.

He leisurely walks over to the red-haired woman who's idly reading the nutrition information on a can of corn and clears his throat. 

For the first time he gets a close-up on her face and wow just wow. He fights down the blush that's trying to bloom on his cheeks. His blue eyes clash with her light hazel-green eyes -- and what a beautiful shade of green her eyes are. _No, stop it, Rogers! You have a mission to execute,_ Steve thinks, scolding himself to get back to what he's supposed to be doing.

And that's laying down the law even though the red-haired woman is very pretty. 

"Ma'am, can you please put the lettuce back where you got it," Steve subtly demands, voice polite as ever. 

The red-haired woman looks at the ball of lettuce to her right before looking back at Steve with a sly smile on her face. "Why, am I breaking a rule?" she asks. Steve goes a bit red and stands just a bit straighter. "No, you aren't, but it would be kind of you to put it back if your not going to buy it." 

She _hmms_ and grabs the ball of lettuce. She turns on her heel and walks over to the section for lettuce and places it back. She comes back to her cart where Steve was left standing and raises a brow at him. Steve's flustered and stutters out his thanks. "T-thank you, ma'am." 

She smiles -what seems to be- a genuine smile at him. "No problem, Mister Steve Rogers," she drawls out, looking at his name-tag then at his face. Steve awkwardly rubs a hand against the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, ma--"

"Natasha Romanoff," she cuts in.

He gapes at her before smiling a toothy smile at her. "Miss Natasha Romanoff." He tilts his head towards her in indication. She releases a puff of air as a make-shift laugh. 

"Well, Mister Steve Rogers, I have an idea."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Since, I'm such a _terrible_ customer; I was thinking that you and I can hang-out so you can tell me the rules of the grocery store--that way I won't be a terrible customer anymore."

"I-I wouldn't say you're a _terri_ \--"

"I would. So, how about it?"

"Sure," Steve says as confidently as he can. He watches as his hand is tug closer to _Natasha_ , who has a pen in her other hand. He sees that she wrote her number on his hand when he looks at it after she was done writing. 

"Later, Steve," Natasha says, sauntering towards the exit. She flips her hair over her shoulder and waves a hand at Steve. Steve numbly waves back and watches her leave the store. 

Steve's still in shock from what just happened that he just looks dumbly at the discarded cart full of........balls if lettuce. He bursts in laughter and shakes his head in amusement.

"That's one way to catch somebodies attention, I guess." He rolls the cart to the lettuce section and starts putting them away, and he's careful not to smudge the number on his left hand. 

Natasha Romanoff needs to learn that lettuce doesn't belong with the cans of corn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was fun to do!
> 
>  
> 
> [Based off if this. (The very last one.)](http://leafyknockouts.tumblr.com/post/91739429515/more-annoying-asshole-aus-please-like-o-kept)
> 
>  
> 
> I plan to do the rest of those AUs! \\(^_^)/
> 
> Who would you guys like to Steve with next?


	18. A Rom-Com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • kept kicking the back of my chair at the theatre au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Steve's right eyebrow twitches in time to the kicks on the back of his chair. 

Thump. _Twitch._ Thump. _Twitch._

All he wanted to do was to watch and enjoy the new TMNT movie, but he can't because the _asshole_ behind him kept kicking his chair the moment he sat down. 

Breathe. In. Out. Inhale. Exh-Thump.... _Twitch_.

He tries to repeat the process but always ends up being _interrupted_ by a certain **jackass** behind him. He continues on, enduring the kicks while watching the movie play.

Thump. _Twitch._ Thump. _Twitch_

Steve's always considered himself a patient person but sometimes there are moments where even a _saint_ wouldn't be able to be patient enough.

Enough's enough, dammit!

Steve turned around his seat fully prepared to have a passive-aggressive conversation (more like hissing and ranting) with the jerk that was kicking his seat until his eyes met smoldering light-brown eyes. 

Steve audibly gulped and gaped at the person. He couldn't make any coherent sentences due to the fact that his brain was fried the minute he looked into light-brown eyes. His eyes traveled down to a perky nose that's begging to be bopped, and full, pink lips stretched into a smirk. His eyes traveled back up and their eyes met once again.

"So, this is how long it takes to get your attention?" The brunet asks, still smirking and tilts his head a bit to the right. 

"I-I guess," Steve stammers out.

The brunet leans forward and whispers into Steve's left ear. "Name's Bucky Barnes, blondie."

Steve did _not_ blush, nope. "Steve Rogers." 

The brunet leans back into his seat and eyes Steve. "Are you with anybody?" Steve shakes his head no and goes wide-eyes as he watches Bucky jumps over the seat to his right and plops down. The other people around them made shushing noises but Bucky waves them off. 

"Well, now you are."

And, that's how Steve met his boyfriend James 'Bucky' Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's such a smooth little shit! xD
> 
> [Based off if this. (The very first one.)](http://leafyknockouts.tumblr.com/post/91739429515/more-annoying-asshole-aus-please-like-o-kept)


	19. Cafeteria Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • always arrives at the cafeteria 30 seconds before me and takes the last sandwich I like au

_I'm going to get there first this time!_ , Steve thinks as he weaves between the crowd of people exiting their classes. He pushes through the double doors that lead to the cafeteria and darts toward the food line. 

He serpentines to the sandwich section. He _will_ get his favorite sandwich before **he** does. As he reaches the sandwiches his steps get a skip to them because he's _finally_ going to get _his_ sandwich. 

He'll finally beat **him** to the sandwiches.

Suddenly, Steve stops mid-step, and his eyes go wide as saucers and jaw slackens. He sees **him** eat _his_ sandwich. He sees Clint Barton devouring a roast beef sandwich. 

_His_ sandwich to be exact.

Clint spots him because he winks at Steve and finishes off the sandwich. He licks his fingers and gives a satisfied burp in Steve's face. 

"Same time tomorrow," Clint asks, patting Steve on the back as he heads out of the cafeteria. 

Steve huffs but nods his head in agreement. He _will_ get his sandwich tomorrow, hopefully. He just has to be thirty seconds faster than Clint Barton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!!! XD It probably shows that I haven't written in a while so apologies if it kinda sucks! 
> 
> [Based off if this. (The third one from the top down.)](http://leafyknockouts.tumblr.com/post/91739429515/more-annoying-asshole-aus-please-like-o-kept)


	20. Steve's A Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers is a little shit and don't let him tell you otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Steve's a little shit. No, he really is! Everyone who knows Steve Rogers knows that he's a little shit. 

The man can go from being a gentleman to a sass master in 0.5 seconds.

His jokes are dry, and he can say them with such a straight face that you'll probably miss it if you weren't actually listening to him. 

Then, he has the goad to be so...... _himself_. He's got this strange ability to bring out the absolute best in people. No, you **want** to be good when he's around, you really do. And, it's not _bad_ , per se, but it's not good either because people will start to feel less of themselves and then it all goes to hell.

Overall, Steve Rogers is a little shit and don't let him tell you otherwise.

(But, he's **their** little shit.....so it's okay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so I'm pretty sure you can tell I haven't written in a long time. xD 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [He's got this strange ability to bring out the absolute best in people. No, you **want** to be good when he's around, you really do. ](http://fuckyeahavengingarcher.tumblr.com/post/29947608726/hawkeye-having-captain-america-around-you-all-the)


	21. Curse Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's had a bad at school and has the urge to say a curse word, so he does.

It's a quiet and peaceful afternoon -half past three- in the Stark-Rogers' home. Tony and Steve are in the dining room; Tony sat at the end of the table with his business papers spread out on the oak table and is scanning them over, and Steve is sitting directly to Tony's left, diligently reading his newspaper. 

Ah, domesticity.

Abruptly, their front door opens and closes loudly. Steve and Tony look at each other with raised brows before looking in the direction of where the stomping noise is coming from. 

Their son, Peter, comes into view huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf.

So much for a quiet and peaceful afternoon.

The two adults silently watch as Peter throws his Spider-Man backpack onto the floor. Peter looks at his parents with eyes furrowed and cheeks puffed out. 

Tony gathers his papers and lays them neatly on the table before looking at his son. "Bad day at school, Peter?" 

Peter balls his tiny hands into fists and stomps his right foot while nodding. "Yes! I feel the urge to use a bad word!"

Steve sets his newspaper down and looks at his fuming son. "Well, if you feel the need to get it off your chest, go ahead."

Peter licks his lips in hesitation, but then gets over it and yells out,"GUTS!"

Tony snorts and looks from Peter to Steve. "The 'G' word." He chuckles while shaking his head.

Peter has a soft smile on his face as if saying a "curse word" helped relieve some of his stress. Steve laughs with a smile on face and motions for Peter to come over to him. Peter does and gets his hair mussed up; he doesn't care because the stress of the day is gone and all that's left is a quiet and peaceful afternoon with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based off of this Tumblr post](http://princeharrehs.tumblr.com/post/24035973312/in-which-peter-says-his-first-bad-word)


	22. Black Butler Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Black Butler AU. Yes, it's and anime and manga that I adore and recommend to anyone who likes demon and angles and a butler named Sebastian. :)

Natasha Romanoff, a thirteen-year-old whose hair is curly and is red as blood. Her skin is that of peaches-and-creames and her sharp, vibrant hazel-green eyes made people squirm in their seats. 

She found herself hovering in a dark, black abyss with white feathers fluttering everywhere, and a red sheet covering her naked body. A male voice calls out, coming from all directions around her.

"Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."

She scoffs, looking around to find nothing but endless darkness. "Do you think one who was among those faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like _you_?"

The same voice says,"I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" 

Natasha grinds her teeth, and yells out into the abyss. "I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"

A sinister chuckle echoes all around the room. The abyss starts to disintegrate, and the last thing Natasha hears before falling is: 

"As you wish, milady." 

XDXDXDXD

Within the Romanoff Manor located Located at 721 Fifth Avenue in New York a fair looking butler pushes asides red drapes to let in the morning light. A silent groan comes from the Queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. 

Natasha Romanoff throws her black sheet over her face and cuddles deeper into her fluffy pillows. 

The butler -whose hair is as blond as the sun's rays and eyes the color of a cloudless sky- sighs and lightly nudges his charge's shoulder.

"Mistress, it's time for you to rise." He leaves momentarily, bringing in a trolley cart with a tea set on top. 

Natasha grumbles but complies. She sits up, fixing her nightgown and running her fingers through her curls. She extends a hand and a silver brush is placed there; she diligently brushes her shoulder-length hair and listens to her butler talk.

"For breakfast we have a traditional Russian meal: a bowl of kasha, butterbrots topped with butter, and fried eggs. Which dish would you like?" The butler offers.

Natasha places her brush to the side and says,"Butterbrots."

"Very good," he simply says. "Today you have no meetings as you requested, but this evening, Mr. Pierce of the Alexander Company will be paying you a visit." He extends a hand to help Natasha to stand up, causing her long, silk nightgown to pool at her feet. She readjusts her sleeve to properly cover her shoulders.

"Mr. Pierce, hmm, isn't that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in Washington D.C.?" She asks as Steve undoes his tie and wraps it over his eyes to cover them. 

Swiftly, the butler disrobes Natasha and dresses her. "Umph, easy, Steve. I like to breathe and not die by corset." Natasha addresses, inhaling and exhaling loudly. Steve loosens the corset and touches her right shoulder that has an odd marking: three circles within each other and a star in the center. 

"My apologies, mistress," Steve says. 

He continues with dressing Natasha; he then takes off his makeshift blindfold once he's done. 

Natasha pats down her puffy red-laced, long-sleeved dress that stops at her ankles, and for shoes she wore black flats over red stockings. 

"Red is truly your color, mistress." Steve supplies as he circles around her to make sure she doesn't look undignified for her age. 

Natasha just 'hmms' and sits back down on her bed. She sips her tea and wrinkles her nose. "This smell is familiar. You've served me Earl Gray, correct." She didn't phrase it as a question but more as a statement because she's confident on her deduction skill of what tea she's being served. 

"Yes, I can never pull a wool over your eyes, mistress." Steve gives Natasha a playful smirk before taking back the tea cup and dish. "I shall wait for you in the dining area, mistress." He takes the trolley cart and exits the room. He catches a flying dart between pointer and middle finger without evening looking back. "Great aim and throwing skill, milady, but let's save the games for later, yes." He turns around and gives Natasha an innocent smile; his blue eyes gleam from the dimly lit hallway. 

"Yes," Natasha says," I suppose we shall." 

XDXDXDXD

Natasha sat at the end of a long table. She munches on her butterbrot while twirling a dart between her fingers. She spots her staff entering the room one by one. She thinks about shooting the dart at her gardener, Bruce Banner, but he has anger issues that she has dealt with first-hand. She thought about launching the dart at her house-cleaner ,Thor, but decided against it. So, she chooses her next target: her cook, Tony Stark. A devious smile appears on her face. She launches the dart and hits Tony on the back of his head. 

Tony releases a high-pitches squeal before turning to look at his master. "Ow! Why did you throw a dart at me?" Bruce quickly takes out the dart and applies a napkin on the spot to slow down the bleeding. Natasha takes a sip of her tea and arches a brow at Tony. "I don't need to justify my actions." Tony grumbles profanities under his breath. Bruce takes away the napkin when the bleeding stops, and Thor pats Tony on the back while chuckling. 

The double-doors bang open, revealing an angry Steve. He points a finger at Tony, Bruce, and Thor. "There you all are!" He directs his attention to Bruce, making sure to use a calmer tone. "Bruce, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" Bruce coughs into his fist, muttering a no in response. Steve looks at Thor who is grinning widely. "Thor, have the bedding been all washed?" Thor puts his hands on his hips and proudly shouts out that he hasn't washed all the beddings. Steve pinches the bridge of his nose at turns to Tony. "Tony, why aren't you preparing for tonight's dinner?!" Tony just huffs at Steve. 

Steve look down at the ground and spots Nick Fury, the House Steward, sitting criss-crossed on a throw pillow and drinking coffee from a small back cup. "Nick, well, you're fine as you are." Nick laughs softly and turns to look at the other staff members. "Motherfuckers." He turns his back away from them and sips his coffee and smiles sweetly at Steve. 

Tony's being restrained by Bruce and Thor, so he doesn't beat up Nick. 

Steve sighs and claps his hands to gain there attentions. "Get to work, now!" They all start running around to do there respective job leaving Steve, Natasha, and Nick alone. 

Steve sighs agains. "Utterly hopeless the lot of them."

He bows to Natasha and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Or Whatever? XD
> 
>  
> 
> *Kasha (a type of porridge made from different grains), butterbrots (a kind of sandwich made of a single slice of bread and one topping such as butter or ham), boiled or fried eggs, tvorog (similar to cottage cheese) or cereal for breakfast.


	23. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 words used in a sentence or two (possibly more), and it deals with Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are mine.

**Sorrow:** Steve's emotions can be read like an open book. He can't hide whatever he's feeling no matter how much he tries to. No ones surprised of Steve's sorrow look after today's battle. Twenty-five people died; all because he wasn't fast enough to reach them.

 

 **Meticulous:** Steve Rogers is a meticulous man, and his artwork proves this.

 

 **Connoisseur:** Steve could never become a food connoisseur because he didn't mind what he ate - within reason of course.

 

 **Conniving:** Steve Rogers could never _ever_ be conniving because he's Captain America, dammit.

 

 **Disappointed:** No one wants to be on the other end of Steve's disappointed look because it's really, _really_ guilt-tripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I even use those words right?!? '-.-


	24. James William Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations, Mr. Rogers. You now have a baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own.

Steve paces the hallway looking weary; he practically creates a trench from how long he's been walking back and forth at the same place. 

He looks towards the room where he can hear screams and yells of agony. He notes that his name is being cursed and that sex is no longer an option for him. 

The whaling stops and a doctor comes out the room, holding the door open for Steve. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Rogers. You now have a baby boy."

Steve nods his head in thanks as he passes by the doctor. He stops dead on his tracks when he sees Peggy cradling their child.

"Peggy," he says quietly. He sees that she's tired from the long birthing process, but a warm and loving smile adorns her features.

Peggy looks up at Steve and smiles. "Steve, come say hello to your son." She beckons him with a wave of her left hand. "Come on."

Steve hesitates for only a second before situating himself besides Peggy. He grabs her left hand and squeezes while kissing the top of her head. "He's beautiful, Peggy." He coos at the slumbering baby and tries to hold back his tears. "He's finally here."

Peggy's shoulders shake in mirth. "Yes, he took his sweet time." She lays her head against Steve's left shoulder and stares loving at both the baby and Steve. "Now, what shall we call him?" She looks up at Steve with a raised brow.

Steve sputters,"I...um..uh...." He coughs to clear his throat and says,"I thought James for the first name and then you could pick the middle name?" He looks at her for approval, and when she nods with a happy smile he beams in happiness.

"James William Rogers, welcome to the world," Peggy says, she gently kisses James' forehead. "It has a nice ring doesn't it, Steve?" She looks up ands sees that Steve's crying with a smile. "Oh come here, you." She kisses his left cheek squeezes their still entertained hands. 

"It's perfect, Peggy." He gives Peggy a chaste kiss on her lips before kissing James' forehead as well. "James William Rogers," he states with fondness. He laughs when he sees his son, James, smile happily at the name. 

Peggy watches her two favorite boys in the whole entire world and smiles peacefully. She can't wait for what the future has to offer them because it seems pretty bright from where she's at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my endings stink!! '-.-


	25. How I Met Your Father - A story told by Bucky (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets shoved into a locker and a moment happens between him and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own!

Steve grunts in pain when he's roughly shoved into a full-length locker. He can hear his bullies laughing and taunting him, assholes. He bangs his fists into the locker and yells,"Hodge, you better let me outta here!"

"Or what, Rogers," Hodge sneers. His little gang of followers all fist bump and parrot what Hodge just said. "Yeah, what'cha gonna do about it, Rogers?!"

Steve grits his teeth and kicks at the lockers. "Hodge," he angrily says as if his tormentor's name is a curse word.

"Hodge,Hodge,Hodge that's all I'm hearin', Rogers. Apologize and maybe I'll let your dumbass out." Hodge coolly states.

Steve slams a fist against the locker and says,"Fuck you!"

Hodge tuts and kicks the locker Steve's trapped in. "That wasn't an apology. I guess I'll just leave ya hear. Bye, Rogers." Hodge kicks the locker once again before departing and his followers do the same, one-by-one.

Steve clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides. He finally gives up and sighs heavily. He presses his forehead against the cold locker and sighs again. He can't believe he allowed those bastards to push him in a locker, god, this is like some cliché high school teen movie. He lamely kicks the locker once more when he hears the late bell ring.

Fuck!

Steve succumbs to his fate and could only hope that whoever's locker he's in will come by soon. Now, it's just a waiting game; it's a good thing that Steve has the patience of a saint or this would be really, really bad.

-A class period later-

Steve tries to call out for help but the bustling students are much too loud and overpower his cries for help. He groans in annoyance and slams both fists against the locker out if frustration. Steve peers through the slits at the top of the locker and sees two brunets coming his way. One' wearing glasses and baggy clothes while the other is wearing clothes that obviously didn't come from Wal-mart.

'Oh gosh,' Steve thinks when he recognizes the two brunets. They're Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Holy shit, he's in either Banner's or Stark's locker....crap. No, wait, this is a good thing! Banner would understand and so would Stark, even though the guy could be a prick sometimes.

Steve slumps down when he hears Tony say,"Let me put this crap into my locker and then we can go eat." 'It just has to be Stark's locker didn't it,' Steve thought miserably. He peeks up and swears that Banner saw him because he hears him tell Tony to wait a second but it's too late. He's already falling forward and prepares himself for impact with the cold, hard, tiled ground.....it never happens.

When Steve was falling forward Tony had dropped his notebook and pencil and caught Steve mid-air. Tony, honestly, didn't expect to see Steve Rogers falling out of his locker. "Hey," he says when he sees Steve look up at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. He internally coos at the sight of a blushing Steve but manages to keep a calm and collected facade. "May I ask why you were in my locker 'cause if you just wanted my attention then all you had to do was bat your eyelashes at me and not this," Tony says quite matter-of-factly.

Steve's blush deepens in color and scrambles out of Tony's arms. He coughed into a fist and noticed that everyone in the hall was looking at them. 'This is embarrassing.' He shuffles his feet a bit before locking eyes with Tony. "Hodge, ummm, shoved me into your locker....sorry," Steve murmurs because he didn't want the entire school to know why he was in Tony Stark's lockers.

"Oh," Tony so eloquently replies back with.

Steve jabs a thumb to the right and begins to move that way. "I'mma go, bye." After that statement Steve practically sprints down the hallway to get away from Tony.

"Well, that was interesting," Bruce voices. "Yeah, it was," Tony says, he's not even paying attention to Bruce he's actually watching Steve's retreating figure.

-After School-

"I'mma kill him, Steve," Bucky threatens as he as Steve climbs into his old, red pick-up truck.

"Buck, it's fine. Can we please go home now?" Steve's about ready to beg but Bucky finally gets the car started and moving. "Thank you," he breathlessly says.

"So...Stark's locker, huh?" Bucky flashes a wink at Steve and laughs when Steve punches his right arm. "Shut it, ya jerk!"

Bucky drums his fingers against the steering wheel and smiles brightly when he notices Steve glaring daggers at him. "It's something to tell the kids is all I'm gonna say. Your kids are gonna be like: how did my fathers meet? And I'm gonna say: Oh, they met when Steve fell out of your dad's locker and into his arms, and that's when they fell for each other, or how your pop fell in love, literally!" He howls in laughter and Steve just punches Bucky again.

"You're intolerable," Steve says, anger evident in his voice. Bucky begins to apologize but Steve doesn't listen. He's fantasizing the day that'll be when he and Tony have kids to tell that to.

Yes, Steve Rogers does indeed have a (small) crush on Tony.

-Years Later-

Steve muffles his laughter when he sees Bucky enthusiastically tell his and Tony's son, Peter, a story. "What's Uncle Bucky telling you, Peter?"

Peter smiles boyishly and says,"Uncle Bucky's telling me the story of how you and dad met!"

Steve's jaw hangs open and he begins to glare at Bucky who just shrugs and says,"I told'a I would." Steve pouts in defeat but smiles happily when he feels arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss pressed to his right temple. "I like this story," Tony states, and he smiles at his son. "I was basically a knight who saved your pop, who was the damsel in distress."

Steve squawks in protest but Bucky hushes them all to go on with his story. Peter eagerly listens to the story with only an enthusiasm a child could muster. "But Bucky was never there when we officially met, Tony," Steve whispers to Tony. Tony barks in laughter but is shushed by Peter. "Well, I guess we could let Bucky have this, but only because Peter would kills us if we tried to tell it."

"But it's our story," Steve argues back.

"Yeah, but he tells it better," Tony contours.

"True."

They silently listens along with Peter as Bucky told the story of his they met. (Bucky's, technically, cheating because he's using dragons and knights and princes in his version of how Tony and Steve met to tell the story but oh well; Peter loves any version of how his fathers met.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this happened....
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at endings....


	26. Clint Doesn't Have A Crush (He Totally Does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint doesn't have a crush on Steve. Nope, not even a little bit!
> 
> Okay, maybe he does have a little bit of a crush on Steve Rogers but who wouldn't?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own.

Clint Barton does **not** have a crush, okay. He just happens to have strong feelings for Steve Rogers. Steve's just a likable kind of guy. So what if Clint stares a bit too long at Steve or hug him/hold his hand longer than necessary. Pfft, it doesn't mean he _likes like_ the guy because he totally doesn't....

Who cares if he really likes the color of Steve's eyes. (They're like the color of the sky on a cloudless day, Clint's checked.) Who cares if he wants to hold/grope Steve's ass because anyone would want to. (Have you seen that ass?!? You could bounce a quarter off of it!) Who cares if he has a body of a model, not Clint that's for sure. (DO NOT GET HIM STARTED ON STEVE'S SHOULDER-TO-WAIST RATIO I.E THE DORITO BOD'.)

Honesty, who cares? Clint sure doesn't.

And, so what if he gets a bit pissed when other guys or girls flirt with Steve. So what if Clint always finds a way to insert himself in the conversation or manages to place his arm around Steve's shoulders -possessivly- while the blond is talking to someone. It's not like he death glares them or something. (He does though.)

Overall, Clint Barton does not have a crush on Steve Rogers. Yep, and-- who the hell is that guy feeling up Steve's arm?!? Okay, dude's being a bit too friendly, the fucker has to go like **now**.

....Yeah,okay, he might like Steve a little bit more that he likes to admit but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened... xD


	27. Hot Blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint spots a hot blond on the other side of the bar he and Tony are at. Tony peer-pressures him into talking to the guy, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.

Clint Barton couldn't believe the predicament he was in. Currently, he's trying to convince himself to go talk to the hot blond. He called the guy his future boyfriend in front of his friend, Tony Stark. So now he's getting peer-pressured into talking to the hot blond because of,"YOLO, Clint."

Clint takes a quick swig of he beer and nods his head at Tony who in turns raises his glass of whiskey at him. He swallows the large lump in his throat and heads toward the hot blond. He pretends to admire the scenery, even though he's actually _looking_ at the hot blond. His plan of attack is to bump his shoulder with the hot blond and then have a lovey rom-com moment. 

It's fool proof.

.......It didn't go as plan. When he collided with the hot blond a butterfly effect happened. The hot blond jumped at the sudden touch which caused him to spill his drink on his lady friend. The red haired lady stumbles back due to the shock of getting alcohol thrown on her. She then backs up into a large, burly man with long blond hair. The burlish man spills his large alcoholic drink all over the wooden counter. Clint's pretty sure that the guy was pouting over the fallen drink. Either way he can feel three pairs of eyes fall onto his person.

He fakes a cough and clears his throat. "Sorry 'bout that, honest. I'll buy the next round." 

All three declined his offer and said that it was getting late so they should get going. Clint mournfully watches as the hot blond waves a final goodbye before leaving. He just stands there with his shoulders slumed and face cast downwards. He felt an arm thrown over his shoulders and immediately knew who it was, it was Tony. 

Tony pushes his half-empty glass of whiskey towards Clint. "You need this more than me," he says. Clint down the drink in one gulp. "Thanks," he states blandly. 

Tony spies a tiny white piece of paper laying on the counter where the hot blond sat before he left. He snatches it as quicky as a snake capturing its prey. Clint eyes him with suspicion. Tony ignores his friend and unfolds the paper and reads the written words out loud. 

"To Hot Blond - call me: XXX-XXX-XXXX, from Steve Rogers." 

They both sit there in silence with slacked jaws. Tony is the first one to speak,"Well, it looks like the hot blond thought you were a hot blond." He wiggles his eyebrows at Clint suggestively. "You go Barton."

Clint grabs the piece of paper out of his ex-friend's hand and holds it near his heart. _Maybe things didn't go exactly as plan,but the ending result is pretty awesome_ ,Clint thought. He pockets the paper and grins a boyish smile when Tony nudges him and gives him a knowing look. Oh yeah, Clint couldn't believe his predicament at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT ARE ENDINGS?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> [Hemingway is an online app that proofreads your written works and highlights errors. I used it and found it to be very helpful since I don't have a beta to read my stories.](http://www.hemingwayapp.com/beta/index.html) :D


	28. Stood Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought Steve stood him up, but Steve thought Tony stood HIM up. 
> 
> What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own.

_'Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck everything,'_ Tony bitterly thought as he took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger. _'God, this burger is terrible.'_ He continues on eating though.

Tony Stark is being a grumpy grump because he had been stood up. Yeah, HIM! He does the standing up and not the other way around, okay. So, he's eating his negative feelings away with terrible food.

Yummy.

Tony slurped his soda down in one go and got up to refill it. As he passed other customers he saw the guy that stood him up with another guy! The fuck?!? He instantly saw red and since he really wasn't in the right of mind at the moment he went up to the blond specimen and dumped ice from his cup over the blond's head.

"Take that you inconsiderate, asshole!" Tony glowered at the soaking wet blond and then glared at the brunet with shoulder-length hair, who looked like he was about to tackle him down.

The blond shook his head which caused ice and water to splatter everywhere. He looks up and locks eyes with Tony. "Tony," he questions, his voice rose an octave.

"Don't _'Tony'_ me! You stood me up, like what the hell, Steve," Tony bellows out. The entire restaurant was watching them now.

Steve calmly raises his hands up in surrender. He calmly says,"Tony, I didn't stand you up. You stood **me** up."

Tony gaps at Steve, and Steve levels Tony with a small smile. "B-But, you never showed up at the café for our date." Tony accuses, his right foot stomps in frustration.

"I showed up at the café, you didn't show up and when an hour passed I left," Steve easily reasons. "Oh, and this is Bucky," he adds while motioning to the long-haired brunet. Bucky nods his head at Tony in acknowledgement but then turns his attention to Steve. "So you both stood each other up."

Steve and Tony look at one another before turning away. "Yeah," they both mutter.

"Steve, what café did you go to," Bucky inquires with a raised brow.

"I went to the café we had agreed on: Shield's Café," Steve innocently says.

Tony audibly gasps. "What? Why did you go there? I thought we agreed on going to Shielda's Café and not Shield's Café."

Bucky leans back and taps his right fingers against the table. "Miscommunication." That the only thing he says before getting up and pushing Tony down onto his seat. "Enjoy your date, boys." And he left.

"Oh," they both say, an awkward silence befalls them. Suddenly they're both talking at th same time:

"I'm sorry, Steve."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

This continues for a little bit before they both laugh good-naturally and smile at each other.

"Tony," Steve states," would you like to redo our date?"

Tony smiles a toothy smile and instantly agrees. "Want to go to a restaurant that has some decent food? It's only three in the afternoon."

Steve offers Tony his hand (which Tony takes) and smiles brightly. "I'd love to." He looks down at his soiled shirt and smiles softly at Tony. "After I go change my shirt of course."

A light blush dusts Tony's tan cheeks. "Oh...yeah...sorry about that."

Steve tugs Tony to his feet and intertwines their fingers. "It's alright, I understand."

A boyish smile appears on Tony's face, and he allows Steve to lead them back to his apartment. Tony's just glad that he wasn't stood up because he is someone that doesn't get stood up and neither is Steve, so they're perfect for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! \\(^_^)/


	29. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sold his soul to a demon in order to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line Break

"So," the black mist drawls. "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

The blond takes a shaky breath but slowly nods his head. "If I do this... you promise to keep your end of the deal?" His eyes narrow, pointedly staring at the mist.

A long tendril comes from the mist and swirls around and a scroll pops up from a burst of smoke. "I'll keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours." The long tendril pushes the scroll closer to the blond as the mist says,"All I need is a signature and a drop of your blood."

A white feather pen poofs up next to the scroll and moves to the blond's right hand. "It's all I need," the gravelly voice says.

The blond's blue eyes flicker from the mist to the pen to the scroll and back to the mist again. He licks his lips and with a shaky hand he grabs the white feather pen. The scroll moves right in front of him and at the very end of it a dotted line shines brightly and with a flourish of his hand his name is signed on the dotted line.

Steven G. Rogers.

The entire document then begins to shine a sinister red color.

"How do I--," before he could finish the pen whirls around in his hand and pricks his thumb. The scroll moves under his hand as a drop of blood falls down. When the droplet of blood makes contact with the scroll it shines even brighter than before, it shines so bright that Steve has to cover his eyes so he doesn't go blind.

The scroll bursts into flames and so does the pen.

"The deal is set. I shall return to collect whats mine when the contract is over." The black mist begins to shrink in size and reality begins to become real once again.

Ice cold water pours into the cockpit and it begins to claw up Steve's legs. "Hey," he angrily shouts out. "WE HAD A DEAL!" Steve tries to moves but his legs are frozen to the ground. "We had a deal," he grits out between clenched teeth.

The black mist moves closer to Steve and hovers over his head. "We do, and I'm keeping my end of the bargain. You shall live Steve Rogers but not at this very moment."

Steve's eyes widen in realization. He furrows his eyebrows in anger and balls up his hands at his sides. "You goddamned, lying demon," he seethes.

The black mist swirls around Steve's head, it's almost as if it's taunting him. "No need for harsh words, Steven. As I said earlier: you will live but not right at this very moment. I shall uphold my end, and I'll have you know that I always give what I owe due." The black mist pauses in front of Steve's face and moves in closer. "Now, I want you to lay down and close your eyes."

Steve's teeth begin to chatter from the cold and clenches and unclenches his fists. "I can't move my legs," he says, his voice quivers at the end.

The black mist _hmms_ and says,"Yes, you can. Mind over matter, Steven. Now, lay down and close your eyes and this will all be over soon enough."

Steve takes a deep breath before moving his legs. They do indeed move. He does as told and lays down and fights back the urge to jump up and stand back up again.

"Close your eyes," he hears from above and he does.

The black mist moves towards a discarded red, white, and blue shield and places it next to Steve. "Listen closely, Steven, I shall place a spell upon your beloved shield. If you are ever in need of my assistance before this contract is completed just drop a bit of your blood on the surface and speak in your mother's tongue and I shall come to your side. Understand."

Steve's body is shaking and his teeth are clattering together but he manages to voice his understanding.

"Until we see each other again, Steven." That is the last thing Steve hears before the water finally consumes him. He opens his eyes and he sees blood-red, cat-like eyes staring back at him. He gasps in horror but when he opens his mouth water rushes in. He begins thrashing but he knows that it's no use, so he lets fate takes its course. As his vision begins to blur he sees the blood-red, cat-like eyes begin to shine. He closes his eyes once again. When death is literally knocking at the door he hears a familiar voice.

"I told you to keep your eyes close, Steven." A maniacal laughter follows and then silence.

Complete and utter silence with cold darkness. _I could've died a far more worse death,_ is the last thing Steve thinks before he dies.

 

 

When Steve wakes up in a hospital room he swears he sees a black mist hovering over him, but it's gone in the blink of an eye.

When he finds out that the room is fake and he isn't exactly home he hears a scratchy voice say,"Don't run." He runs. He hears a chuckle from his left as he smashes through the wall and manages to elude some of the strangers. He then hears,"Always doing the opposite of what I say."

As he runs he replies back. "Ma told me to never trust a demon."

When he gets cornered he hears,"True, point to ma, but I'm a demon you can trust."

 _Can I,_ he thinks.

**_Yes, you can._ **

XDXDXDXD

When he's punching the life out of a punching bag he hears the voice again. "Tut tut, what ever did that bag do to you, hmm."

Steve punches the bag a little too hard and it goes flying. "Temper, Steven, temper," he hears the voice say in a singsong tone.

"I thought I was suppose to contact you and not the other way around." He replaces the punching bag with a new one and begins nailing it with solid punches.

"Indeed, you are the one who's suppose to contact me but I took the initiative and contacted you first, if it helps I'm only bugging you because I'm bored."

Steve snorts and continues on punching the bag. "Yeah, it helps a whole lot."

XDXDXDXD

When the whole Loki's-trying-to-take-over-the-world thing is over the voice doesn't say a thing, and what's even more odd is that during that entire fiasco the voice hadn't said a single word.

XDXDXDXD

When Steve's traveling across the United States the voice is back. It's oddly comforting to have.

"The world has changed, Steven. You'll have to change too."

Steve doesn't acknowledge the voice, he just continues on driving.

XDXDXDXD

When Steve enters Stark Tower he's speechless by the grandness of it. He politely asks the lady behind the desk where the elevators are and she points to them with a smile. He thanks her and goes. He clicks the button that's glowing and doesn't jump when he hears,"Welcome, Captain Rogers. I am JARVIS, an artificial intelligence."

Steve answers back with a polite hello and doesn't say anything else. He leans against the left side of the elevator and stares at the carpeted floor.

"Don't scream when you meet me."

Steve's head jerks up, eyes wide as saucer plates. "What do you mean," he calls out.

"Captain," JARVIS asks.

Steve shakes his head and JARVIS doesn't say anything else.

"I mean what I said: don't be freaked out when you meet me."

 _Meet you? How the hell am I going to meet you?! You're this black, misty, demon!_ Sweat starts to form on Steve's forehead. _Oh god, this is it. The demon's come to take my soul! I thought I had more time then this!_

"You do, Steven. You have ten years to live and then I decide whether or not to continue our little contract." The voice cackles when Steve scowls. "I can't wait for us to meet, Steven."

At that moment the elevator doors open and there standing in front of him is none other then Tony Stark. He stands there casually wearing an AC/DC shirt and his hands in torn, greased-up jeans and smirks when their eyes connect. "Hello, _Steven_."

Steve's speechless. He just stares at Tony in awe and fear. He takes a step back when he sees Tony's eyes flash red and his pupils lengthen vertically. He's seen those eyes before, they were the last thing he saw before he 'died'.

Tony Stark is a demon.

Tony Stark owns his soul.

_Oh god....._

**_There is no God for you, Steven. You've sold your soul to a demon._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I didn't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I just down and started typing on my IPad and then /this/ happened. So, I'm just going to leave this here and yeah....


	30. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Steve prank each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar errors.

Clint sat upside down on the beige couch. He stares blankly at the television in front of him. He doesn't even know what he's watching, it just became background noise as he began to daydream. 

He's just **so** bored!

At that very moment Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, saunters into the communal living room in his workout clothes. And, oh god, he, Clint Barton, just came up with an idea to rid himself of his boredom. 

"Hey, Cap," he calls out, righting himself to sit up. 

Steve looks at him while drinking a bottle of water he grabbed from the fridge in the kitchen. "Yeah, Clint?"

Clint can hardly suppress his giggles - goodness, he's so immature.

Oh well. 

"How do you spell attic?"

Steve look momentarily puzzled before answering. "A-t-t-i-c." 

That's all Clint needs to hear before a gut-clenching, body-shaking laughter erupts from him. He literally falls off the couch in mirth, and he may or may not be shedding a few tears while he's laughing. 

"Clint, why are you laughing? I just spelled attic, how's that funny?" 

Clint pulls himself together when he hears the sound of irritation evident in Steve's voice and wipes away any stray tears.

"I'm sorry, Oh Captain My Captain; just listen carefully when you spell the word attic and then you'll get it."

Steve frowns a bit before his brows scrunch together in determination. He takes a deep breathe and slowly says,"A-t-t-i-c."

Clint mentally counts the seconds that ticks by before a scarlet blush flushes onto Steve's face and neck.

"Oh," Steve lamely says, he awkwardly stares at his feet as his blush deepens in color. 

Clint gets this shit-eating grin before walking up to Steve and patting him on the back. "It's okay, Steve. I got Thor with that one too." He smiles but then takes a step back when he notices Steve with a determined look. 

"Uhh, Steve.."

"Challenge accepted, Clint," Steve says, he then walks back into the elevator and pushes a button to get to his floor.

Clint stands there motionless and dumbfounded. "Accepted what challenge," he mutters to himself. He shrugs and goes back to the couch to watch some more mind-numbing television shows.

XDXDXDXD

Two hours later and Clint is still sitting on the couch but is watching a _Grey's Anatomy_ marathon. He looks down at his leg when he feels a vibrating sensation. He reaches into his right, front pocket and pulls out his Stark phone (Tony gave them all one) and unlocks it. He snorts when he sees that it was Steve -yes, Steve Rogers- that texted him. 

**Steve: I found this funny Youtube video. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0**

Clint stares at the message with curiosity and clicks the link. A familiar tune fills the air before -- wait a minute, did he just -- did Steve just.....FUUUUUUCK!

Clint angrily texts Steve back.

**Clint: HOW DARE U!!!**

**Steve: GOT'CHA!**

**Clint: t-.-t**

**Steve: <3 ya! :D**

Clint groans but then chuckles because he couldn't believe that he was just rickrolled by Steve Rogers, freakin' Captain America. Wow, this is his life.

Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my documents for a while so I thought 'Why not,' and posted it. Thanks for reading.


	31. My Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony (plus the gang, but they aren't even mentioned) are angels.

"You're very hard to find, Gabriel. But, you always could hide easily when you didn't wish to be found." A tall, muscular, blond, blue-eyed man says. 

"My name's not Gabriel anymore, it's Tony Stark." Tony says, rolling out from underneath a red sports-car and wipes his oil-stained hands on his dirty, ripped jeans. "And, security breach. JARVIS, what the hell?" 

The blond man looks around for the person 'Tony' is talking to. No one's around but the two of them and the strange mechanical things.

The blond man did _not_ flinch when a disembodied voice spoke in a British accent. "I apologize sir, but I do not detect anyone with you in the garage." Tony sighs and runs a hand through his already mussed hair. "Of course you can't detect him. Whatever, what do you call yourself?" Tony pointedly stares at the blond man with scrutinizing eyes.

Michael frowns and his forehead creases, showcasing his confusion. "My name is still Michael, Gabriel." 

"It's Tony," Tony corrects. "I mean what's the name of your meat-suit, hmm. The poor mortal, probably, doesn't even realize that the great and powerful Michael the Archangel now inhabits his body!"

Michael's frown deepens. "I do not take vessels without consent, _Tony_. My vessel - **not** meat-suit- does indeed know that _I_ am the one who inhabits his body now, and the man's soul no longer resides in this body for when I asked if I could inhabit the body the man was seconds away from death. What about you, _Tony_ ," Michael asks, voice dripping with accusation.

Tony purses his lips before turning on his heels and heading towards an elevator. "I don't have to explain myself to you," he says tightly. He growls when Michael appears before him. 

"Move," he snarls.

Michael watches him for a second before saying,"Steve Rogers."

Tony's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What?"

"It's my name. Well, my vessel's name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this story in my notes for a very long time and as you can tell it isn't even finished, but I felt like posting it. It was a spur of the moment thing. Thanks for reading. :D


	32. Code Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives his teammates code names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this one quote from Parks and Recs.

Tony stands in a Wonder Woman pose: feet spread apart, hands on his hips, and his head held high. He looks at the people sitting in front of him; they all sport a similar bored look. 

"Alright," Tony says, cheekily. "From now on, we will be using codenames. You can address me as Eagle One. Clint's codename: Been There, Done That." 

Clint chuckles good-naturally but he does give Tony the finger. 

Tony does the gesture right back at Clint and continues on. "Steve's: Currently Doing That." Tony blows him a kiss along with a flirtatious wink. Steve snorts but catches the blown kiss, causing the tips of his ears to go red. The others whistle or gag at their public displays of affection. 

Tony then dramatically points at Natasha and says,"Natasha's: It Happened Once In A Dream." Natasha smirks at Tony, her eyes showing her amusement, and everyone can tell that she's alright with her codename. 

Tony turns his head to the right and looks directly at Thor. He points a "hand gun" at Thor and makes noises as he "shoots" at the Norse god. "Thor's codename is: If I Had To Pick A God." Thor smiles a toothy grin at Tony.

Tony focuses his attention on Bruce, who looks terrified at this very moment. "Bruce is: Eagle Two." Bruce releases a relieved sigh with a breathless: "Oh thank god." 

"What? My codenames are boss," Tony exclaims, pouting childishly at Bruce.

Clint snorts while Bruce says,"You got your code names from Parks and Recreations, Tony." 

"So, originality is dead. Whatever." 

Tony gives them a look and then goes on with what he had to say before Clint interrupted him.


	33. Bubble Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to thank Steve's mom for Steve's bubble butt.
> 
> This is pure crack.

Here's the thing: Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist- is an ass man. Now, don't get him wrong because he can appreciate a nice pair of legs and breasts, but it's the ass that draws his attention. He just loves to grab and grope the globes of flesh.

And, you know who has the best ass of the Avengers (besides himself, of course): Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.

Guess who gets to grope said ass?! That's right, he does! And, he'd like to thank Steve's mother for blessing Steve with a bubble butt.

So, thanks Steve's mom!


	34. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's running -- pumping his arms and legs as hard as he can. The darkness closes in on him, but he continues to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack (or is it PTSD?!?!?)

He's running -- pumping his arms and legs as hard as he can. The darkness closes in on him, but he continues to run. His breath comes out visible as the temperature seems to drop. His blue eyes dart everywhere; he's looking for an exit. His movements begin to slow down as frost starts to cover his body from head to toe. Abruptly, a blinding white light appears before him.

He runs faster.

He can hear someone calling his name.

_Steve!_

He runs even faster.

_Steve!_

He lunges into the blinding white light--he feels warm. The coldness no longer lingers and is replaced with warmth. 

He can finally breathe once again.


	35. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trailer messed me up, and it gave me tons of feels...so yeah... SPOILERS FOR THE CA:CW TRAILER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the terrible grammar. I couldn't see what I was typing through my tears..... TT^TT

_So was I,_ the words rang through Steve's head as he and Bucky started to beat Tony, or rather Iron Man, into submission. He's suppose to deliver the final blow, but he can't.

He can't. He _just_ can't do it. 

The shield is in position to do it to, but he doesn't move. He doesn't move a single inch. He notices Bucky side-eyeing him with a passive look. Bucky nods his head once, mutters something in Iron Man's direction and then leaves. 

Steve lowers the shield as tears begin to cascade down his cheeks. "Tony," his voice cracks. 

Iron Man doesn't raise his head, he keeps it bowed--waiting and ready for what's to come. A surge of rage courses through Steve because he can't believe that Iron Ma-no, Tony is giving up. 

"Tony."

Tony finally raises his head, showcasing the broken and indented helmet. "Finish it," Steve hears him say, but the words go in one ear and out the ear.

"FINISH IT!" 

The tears don't stop, it continues its endless flow even when he knocks Tony out and leaves. He doesn't look back, and his steps don't falter.

He has a civil war to end, anyway. He can breakdown (even more) later, but not now. Not yet, but later...later he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me! /ugly sobbing/ I will go down with this ship!!!!!!!!!


	36. When This Lousy War Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_"When this lousy war is over,_ **   
>  **_No more soldiering for me,_ **   
>  **_When I get my civvy clothes on_ **   
>  **_Oh how happy I shall be."_ **

The Howling Commandos and Captain America were extremely tired. They just won another fight against some HYDRA goons who thought they could ambush them and win. 

The HYDRA goons didn't win.

Bucky and Steve sat side-by-side and watched as the others started to play poker. They were all dirty and bloody, but it wasn't their blood that covered them.

Steve smiles when he sees his men laughing and just having a good ol' time, which was rare. Steve nudges Bucky's shoulder and clears his throat when Bucky eyes him with confusion. 

A light blush dusts Steve's cheek. He clears his throat again and begins to sing, quietly. 

**_"When this lousy war is over, no more soldiering for me,_ **   
**_When I get my civvy clothes on, oh how happy I shall be._ **   
**_No more church parades on Sunday, no more putting in for leave,_ **   
**_I will miss the Sergeant-Major,_ **   
**_How he'll miss me how he'll grieve."_ **

Bucky looks at Steve with awe before smiling a toothy smile. Unlike Steve, Bucky wasn't bashful about his singing skills, so when he began to sing the next verse he sang loudly.

**_"No more standing to in trenches,_ **   
**_Only one more church parade,_ **   
**_No more NCOs to curse us,_ **   
**_No more tickler's marmalade."_ **

Bucky laughs joyfully and throws an arm over Steve's broad shoulders. He sings even louder than before and Steve sings loudly too.

**_"When this lousy war is over,_ **   
**_No more soldiering for me,_ **   
**_When I get my civvy clothes on,_ **   
**_Oh how happy I shall be."_ **

They were both startled when the others joined in too. 

**_"People said when we enlisted,_ **   
**_Fame and medals we would win,_ **   
**_But the fame is in the guardroom,_ **   
**_And those medals made of tin."_ **

Bucky and Steve smiled when the others threw their arms around each other and began singing the last verse together; they too joined in the singing.

**_"When this lousy war is over,_ **   
**_No more soldiering for me,_ **   
**_When I get my civvy clothes on_ **   
**_Oh how happy I shall be."_ **

_Maybe, just maybe, we can all get out of this alive,_ Steve solemnly thought as he watched his friends start singing another song. _Oh how happy I shall be,_ is the last thought Steve has before his friends pile on top of him, singing at the top of their lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's where you can find the song.](http://www.ww1photos.com/WhenThisLousyWarIsOver.html)


	37. A Little Trouble (Worth It Tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Bucky and Steve were hanging out and Loki pops out of nowhere and tries to blast Thor with blue magic but Steve jumps in the way and now he's de-aged.

James, not Bucky, (he hasn't been Bucky for a while now) tightens his hold on the small, blond toddler. "Fix it," he growls. 

Thor raises both of his hands, palms facing James, trying to placate him. "The good Captain shall be fine, Sergeant Barnes. My brother is well-known for his tricks and this is nothing more than one of his tricks." He tries for a small smile when James starts to relax. "If I know my brother--and I do--this will last no more than a month...at best."

James sighs in frustration. He drags his metal hand down his face in defeat. "At best he says!" When the squirming toddler starts to cough he rubs small, soothing circles on the blond's back. "Shhh, it's okay, Stevie." He doesn't miss the pleased look on Thor's face. "Shut it!" He takes a deep breath. "Is there anyway to, y'know, speed up the process?" 

Thor pauses and contemplates James' question. "There might be...I'll check with my mother--she's a sorceress. She taught Loki everything he knows." There is a look of pride on Thor's face as he puffs out his chest.

"Great," James drawls. A beat of silence passes. "Thanks, Thor. I appreciate ya for looking."

Thor walks forward and pats James on the shoulder. "Think nothing of it, my friend. I'm off then." 

In a blink of an eye Thor is gone leaving James with a de-aged Steve Rogers.

"Let's hope he finds a way to fix ya, Steve."

Steve scrunches his nose and then he starts to cough into his little fist. As the cough settles down he says,"I don't need no fixing, Buck." 

James chuckles and pats Steve's back. "Of course not, Steve. You're perfect the way you are, bud. Come on, let's get some food into ya."

Steve smiles a toothy smile. 

_A month won't be too bad_ , James muses as he goes to find something for Steve's sensitive stomach. _I can do this. For Steve I can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk tbh cause I wrote this is 5 minutes.....just ignore it if it's bad >.>


	38. Tears and Tissues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watched a sad movie and cried a lot.

Steve felt his eyes prickle once again. When he was told that the movie was sad he wasn't expecting the movie to be _this_ sad. He nosily blows his nose in a tissue before dabbing his eyes with a different tissue. He carelessly throws the tissues to the ground as he reached for another one. He wasn't surprised when he looked around and saw a small mountain of tissues. He gave himself a good five minutes to recuperate and then he'll get to cleaning. When five minutes passed he sighed because he clearly needed more time to digest the film he watched, but better now then never as they say.

If anyone comes in and asks he'll blame the serum for the amount of tears he shed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /le shrug/


	39. Happy Birthday, Steve !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's birthday. Obviously, his friends have to make his party bigger and better than last year's party.

Steve was on to them. His friends weren’t as subtle as they liked to believe they were. He knew they were planning something for his birthday, which was America’s birthday as well. Each year they tried to outdo last year’s party. Why? Well, he can’t answer that because he doesn’t know the reason. He only knows that his friends always want his birthday to be the best and unforgettable.

If you asked him, which they never do, he would be happy being surrounded by his friends with a simple grill and bonfire type party, beers and sodas and water to share, cake would be nice too, and then when the night falls they all gather to watch the fireworks. That was his perfect party, but to his friends that was too simplistic. It had to grand and explosive for it to be deemed suitable for his party.

Did he hate that they went all-out for his party? No, it shows they care about him. Besides, they just want him to have a great time on his birthday. He always does.  

So, when the fourth of July comes he acts shock and completely awed at the effort his friends put into the party. He knows they know that the shock is fake, but his smile isn’t. The day goes on without a hitch, and Steve enjoys himself. He smiles all day long, curls in on himself in laughter, drinks a couple beers here and there, he lets Tony and Clint smash his face into the cake, and then goes and watches the fireworks.

He wonders how his friends will be able to top this next year.

_Hmm…_

He looks forward to see what they can come up with, but for now he smiles and watches as red, white, and blue fireworks decorate the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't NOT write something for my man Steve. On his own birthday no less !! 
> 
> *I have decided that when I reach 50 chapters I will mark this work as complete and be done with it. :D I would like to thank you all for reading this, commenting, and giving kudos !! 
> 
> **I know I had some comments that I haven't responded to, so I'm sorry for not responding !! I will respond as soon as I am able to !!

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love Mean Girls! xD


End file.
